Unraveled
by SprinklingSunshine
Summary: She's sarcastic and blunt. He's sarcastic and blunt. What if it wasn't just Rose who met the Doctor in Henrik's but also Rebecca 'Becky', her best friend? How would Rose's and the Doctor's relationship change when Becky is added to the equation and hits it off with him almost immediately? 9/OC AU eventual romance
1. Rose and Rebecca

**I've wanted to do this in forever, because I like these kinds of stories. **

**This story begins with Rose and Rebecca 'Becky' going about their lives when they meet the Doctor. It starts with the ninth Doctor because not many stories, that I've read include him.**

**Anyway please comment on what you think. :) I don't own DW...yet...**

* * *

Rose and Rebecca

"Hurry up!" A girl shouted at her best friend. "I can't be late again!" Rose rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Last time it was your fault!" Rose shot back. "You had to pick a fight with the old lady….." The woman smirked and laughed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was almost leaving, there was no need to force me out of the seat."

"Becky, she just asked you if you were getting up." Rose laughed as they made their way across the estate. Rebecca turned to her friend, serious.

"I felt pressured." she defended herself in a mock tiny voice, as Rose swatted her friend's arm to which she pouted.

"Oh my mum wants to know if you're coming over tonight." Rose asked. "Because you punctured the old mattress." Becky laughed, remembering what transpired that night.

"Oh, it's funny how you think I did that…." Becky smirked. "When it was actually Ricky when he went over later that day." Rose gasped and blushed covering her mouth, she didn't even notice that Becky incorrectly said Mickey on purpose. Becky giggled as she ran to the bus that was almost leaving them.

"This is a customer announcement : the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." a woman on the loud speaker announced to which Rebecca sighed in relief, thrusting the shirt back into the bemused girl's arms.

"Excuse me-"

"Oh please." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "That shirt doesn't even look good on you, nevertheless the colors." the girl gasped and marched off, the low v- neck in her hand, presumably searching for her mother or the management. Considering, Rebecca bet it was the mother seeing as the girl was only pre-teen.

"Can you stop insulting the customers?" Rose pleaded with her friend. "I don't need Jack on my case anymore." Rebecca studied her nails.

"Well set him up your mum if you want him gone." Becky said. "He already yells at me anyway, you're just an excuse." Rose sighed, ruffling her hair as they were about to leave. The security guard intercepted though.

"Oi!" he said, handing her a package to which Rose took and headed back to the lift.

"You can just wait outside…." Becky shook her head.

"Oh no, Rose Tyler, you promised we were going out tonight." Becky pointed at her, waggling her finger. "You're not backing out." They both went inside the elevator.

"Okay, we get in and out." Rose promised. "Wilson?" She started down the corridor and Becky followed. "Wilson, we've got the lottery money. Wilson?" Rose knocked on the door that said HP Wilson CEO.

"Hey, Wilson, are you there?" Becky tried. "Look, we can't hang around because their closing the store. Wilson!" there was a noise from more down the corridor. Rose immediately turned to the noise.

"Hello? Hello, Wilson it's Rose." Rose said when Becky coughed. " And Becky. Hello? Wil - -Wilson?" They stopped at a double door, and Rose pushed it open to find the mannequins instead. Becky flipped the switch, almost immediately.

"Wilson? Wilson?" Rose tried another door but it was locked. The one they entered through, closed suddenly, as Becky tried to shake the handles. "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" Becky noticed as a dummy slowly turned toward Rose and she stumbled backward.

"You got us…..very funny." Becky didn't look amused at all. "Right, we get the joke! Who's idea was it? Did Derek finally get me back?" Rose caught her arm and made her back up to the wall as they all started to move. Rose jumped when she felt a hand take hers and knows it wasn't Becky knowing she was on the other side. Becky and Rose saw a man looking at them directly in the eyes,

"Run." And they all did, through the corridor and out another exit just as the man led them into the lift. As the doors closed, one of the dummy's arms fit through as the man pulled it off so the doors would close all the way.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said in disbelief. Becky took the arm from the man and studied it, before tossing it at Rose.

"It's plastic." she confirmed. It was her way of pretending she wasn't scared out of her wits.

"Very clever, nice trick!" Rose said in denial that something fishy was going on around here. And it wasn't the nearby fish and chips shops. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" the man asked her. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. He had big ears and short, cropped black hair. The man was also wearing a leather jacket with black pants, that strangely suited him.

"I don't know….."Rose seemed unsure now.

"Well, you said it!" the man said. "Why students?"

"Cause…to get that many people dressed up and being silly…they gotta be students." Rose guessed. The man grinned at her and she felt better. Becky leaned against the wall, a bit overwhelmed with everything.

"That makes sense!" the man said. "Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." the man denied, shaking his head. Becky pondered the list of who it might be and decided it could only be Derek because of what happened when-

"Wilson's dead." the man countered and Becky opened her mouth in an 'o.' He stepped out of the lift and Becky immediately followed him, Rose behind.

"That's not funny, that's sick." Becky told him, stomping her foot. The man responded by pushing them aside.

"Mind your eyes!" he said as he did something with a skinny flashlight. It made a weird noise though as it sparked the lift buttons.

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose shouted. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" the man turned around.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." he held up a device that he showed the girls. "So! I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and i might well dies in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Becky scoffed.

"I hate beans on toast." she made a face which the man grinned at.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." the Man showed them the way out and closed the door behind them. As they turned to leave, he opened it again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" the Doctor introduced himself.

"Rebecca." Rebecca said. "She's Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca and Rose. Run for your life." he shut the door again and they ran from the building turning back to see it.

"Watch it!" a taxi driver yelled as Becky made a rude gesture at him. They made it across the street when the building blew up. Becky faltered for a moment before running again after Rose.

* * *

Becky absent-mindedly used her finger to swirl her coffee around, not noticing it was burning her finger as she watched the news. Rose stared at it, as well.

"Who do you think he was?" Becky directed this question at Rose but Mickey intercepted before she could.

"Who?" Mickey said as greeting. Becky groaned and flopped back on the couch. "I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" Mickey hugged Rose, as Becky pretended to gag herself. Rose glared at her in a be-nice kind of way before letting go of Mickey.

"I'm alright, honestly, I;m fine!" she smiled. "Don't make a fuss."

"Well, what happened?" Mickey asked her.

"I don't know." Rose shook her head.

"What was it though, what caused it?" Mickey asked her, and Becky rolled her eyes at him. What part of I don't know, didn't he get?

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything…." Rose was explaining when Jackie went back in.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" Jackie exclaimed. Becky smiled a bit, knowing Jackie and her exaggeration. Jackie had known the girl for 18 years, when the girl had been two. Then when her mother died, her father having left the country, she took her in until Becky turned twenty a month ago and moved out.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Rose faked enthusiasm. "Give it here!" She took the phone and hung it up, before placing it on the table.

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." the phone rang again. "Beth! She's alive! Both of them! I tell ya, they should sue for compensation! They were within seconds of death….." Jackie walked away.

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no, no, that's not good, that's not good." Mickey tried to pull her up. "You're in shock, you need something stronger."

"Tell me about it." Becky sighed, swirling her drink again, forlornly. "We were supposed to go out tonight."

Rose ignored her. "Why?"

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me…."Mickey glanced over at Becky who grimaced at him. "And maybe Maleficent over here as well." Becky glared at him. "My treat. How about it?" Rose smiled at him

"Is there a match on?" she asked him knowingly.

"I'm just thinking about you-" Mickey got cut off as Becky interrupted.

"There's only five minutes left and it's 5-4, right now….."Becky sighed. "Chelsea could've done better, honestly….."

"Go on then I'm fine, really." Rose smirked at Becky. "Maybe Becky would like to go?" Becky looked affronted at this and she laughed. "Get rid of that…." she pointed and Mickey took the arm and kissed her on the lips to which Becky gagged. He glared at her before leaving and waving with the arm.

"Buh bye!" he waved.

"Bye!" Rose laughed as Mickey pretended to strangle himself with the arm. Becky shook her head.

"Be gone, imbecile!" she remarked after him to which he shouted back.

"Oi!" Becky laughed to herself as Rose wasn't very amused and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, good that goof is gone." Becky said. "I thought he was never going to leave," She ducked as Rose threw a pillow at her, making them both laugh.

* * *

**What do you think? Please drop a review about what you like and don't like. **

**Until next time amigos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciated every single review so thanks bunches for that!**

**To anon: Yeah I'm trying very hard to not make her Mary- Sue but it might just blow up in my face. :) Thank you for the suggestion as well.**

**To Heroicagal: Thank you!**

**To Roses4TheDoctor: I know right? hahaha**

**Don't own DW**

* * *

Rose's alarm woke the girls up in the morning, to which Rose whacked it to stop and at up. Becky groaned from her spot on the floor and sat up as well.

"There' s no point in getting up." Jackie called from the living room. "You girls don't have a job to go to." Becky let herself fall to the floor, with another groan.

* * *

Once Becky had woken up officially, Rose was already eating breakfast and arguing with her mother.

"There's Finches…you could try them. They've always got jobs." Jackie suggested to Rose. Becky popped out the cap the held all the air in the mattress and stood on it as she dressed herself in spare clothes she always left at Rose's.

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose said. Becky laughed, picturing Rose cutting up meat with an apron and chef hat. Letting her hair into her usual ponytail, she listened to Jackie complain.

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Jackie said.

"Wait, isn't Arianna greek?" Becky inputed from the room, giving herself up as awake.

"She is, but that's not that point - it's a valid claim." Jackie retorted. "And look who's awake!" Becky cringed as she made her way into the kitchen where Rose was, drinking tea.

"Morning, Jackie!" she called as she made herself coffee, with milk and two spoonfuls of brown sugar. Just the way she liked it. "Hey Rose."

"Morning!" Jackie called back. Becky sat at the table and grabbed an apple from the bowl. Rose heard a rattling and stood up from her seat.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down." Rose reprimanded her mother. "We're going to get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie defended herself.

"No, you thought about it!" Rose disagreed. Becky furrowed her brows as she remembered otherwise.

"But she did, because she made me get the nails!" Becky jumped in. "I remember cause this girl was giving me cheek." She sighed fondly at the memory. "So I told her it wasn't my fault her boyfriend broke up with her."

"How did you know that?" Rose called back from the entrance looking at something. Becky smirked.

"Because it was." Suddenly, Rose gasped and jumped up from the floor. "Oh come on, it's not the first time a boy left his girlfriend for me…it's not even my fault….honestly...Rose?"

"Don't mind the mess." Rose said to someone. "Do you want a coffee?" Becky craned her neck to see it was the man from last night. The Doctor, he called himself.

"Might as well, thanks!" he replied. "Just milk." Becky stood from her seat and went into the living room.

"We should go to the police." Rose said. "Seriously. The three of us." the Doctor picked up a magazine and flicked through it.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." Becky took the magazine from him and stared at the couple. Then at the Doctor.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she asked him seriously. She had enough with his living plastic and alien talks. It was mental, as Becky deserved a proper answer.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose continued on, not hearing the conversation.

"Alien. As in not of this world." the Doctor explained slowly to her. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Oh be serious." Becky told him. "Aliens aren't real." the Doctor looked at her for a long moment.

"I could prove you wrong." he countered before Becky smirked and leaned in closer.

"Oh I bet you could." Becky returned, putting on a flirty smile. The Doctor looked surprised for a moment. He looked as if he was going to say something but then he heard a noise from behind the sofa.

"What's that then? You got a cat?"

"No," Becky answered. "I mean we used to, or they used to but they're strays and they left after a while…" Then she noticed the Doctor being strangled by a plastic hand as he tried to fight it off. Becky watched him for a moment before realizing he was serious.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed trying to pull it off of him as Rose entered the room, clearly oblivious from what was going on.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out…." Rose mentioned. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" Becky finally managed to pull it off but it only landed on her face and she screamed, stumbling backwards. the Doctor leaped up to try and get it off as Rose just noticed and helped as well. The three made it into confusion as Becky didn't know where she was and fell onto a coffee table along with the Doctor, breaking it in the process. Rose pulled her up and moved her to the sofa where the Doctor took out his light thing and made that noise again as it stopped.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" The Doctor tossed it to Becky who looked at it, foreignly. "'Armless." Rose took it from her and whacked him on the arm.

"Do you think?"

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm as Becky laughed at him. "Calm her down."

"Heel, girl!" She replied and dodged as Rose tried to whack her with the arm as well. "Bad girl!"

* * *

The Doctor ran down the stairs of the building, Becky racing after him with Rose right behind her.

"Hold on a minute!" Becky shouted. "You can't just go running off."

"Yes I can," he retorted. "Here I am, running off. See ya!" he said without stopping for anything. Rose interjected from behind.

"That arm was moving! It tried to kill Becky!" Rose yelled.

"Ten out of ten for observation." he snarked. "Why do you call her Becky? It's Rebecca isn't it?"

"What does it matter to you?" Becky shot back. "I don't get answers, you don't get answers!"

"Fine!" the Doctor shouted already out of the building and walking across the lot.

"Fine?" Becky faltered a step but Rose was undeterred.

"Who are you?" Rose asked him, falling in step with him.

"I told you!" he said. "The Doctor." Becky scoffed from behind him and caught up with him.

"Yeah but Doctor who?" Becky asked him. the Doctor grinned a bit.

"Just the Doctor." he replied, simply.

"The Doctor." Becky tried it out and it seemed befitting, and Becky was disgruntled for a moment.

"Hello!" he waved at them.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked.

"Sort of."

"Come on, you can tell us." Rose said. "I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." the Doctor responded. Becky tilted her head at them.

"Which is?" Becky asked.

"Oh, just a long way from here." the Doctor bypassed. "But answer me: what's with Becky?" Becky blushed a bit and regretted it. She was cool and confident and way too comfortable around people than she should be. Not this bumbling mess that the Doctor brought out in her.

"I used to…I had a semi - crush on David Beckham that drove everyone insane and I used…." Becky bit on her lip. "….anyway…" the Doctor looked like he wanted to laugh at her.

"But what have we done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me and Becky?" Rose asked though it was really more Becky than her.

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"Oh that's it, is it?" Becky said sarcastically. 'It tried to kill me!"

"It was after me, not you two! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you two is that you met me." the Doctor explained.

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Becky rolled her eyes. "You're as egomaniac as my ex-boyfriend Derek."

"Sort of yeah."

"You're full of it!" Rose said.

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor repeated and Becky laughed. "But no one else knows about it, so i'm on my own. I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" Rose took the arm from the Doctor and tossed it at Becky.

"Okay start from the beginning."

"So once there was this star that was just about to explode….." Becky started explaining the Big Bang theory.

"No I meant the plastic."

* * *

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor explained.

"Is that radio control?" Becky inquired.

"Thought control." the Doctor corrected. He glanced at both of them who looked overwhelmed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Rose answered for the both of them. "So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story." the Doctor said.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Becky snickered at the idea as the Doctor laughed as well.

"It's not a price war." They all laughed this time. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" Becky looked unsure but Rose seemed so sure of her answer.

"No."

"But you're still listening." Rose stopped as he walked on. Becky had enough with curved answers.

"Really though, Doctor." Becky snapped. "Tell me - who are you?"

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" The Doctor walked back to them. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." the Doctor took Becky's hand and then Rose's. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... " he let go of their hands. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rebecca, You too, Rose Tyler."

"Go home." With that, he walked away leaving them speechless. Rose turned to head back but Becky stayed for another moment before turning around just in time to miss him leaving.

"Becks?" Rose asked her softly. Becky shook her head and cleared her throat.

"We need to get answers." Becky told her firmly and Rose didn't fight it. Rose thought about who to ask.

"Who has a computer?" Becky asked her, not wanting her to say the one name she didn't want to hear right now, because maybe there was another person like-

"Only Mickey." Becky squeezed her eyes shut in despair. "Just give him a chance."

"He calls me Maleficent!" Becky stomped her foot indignantly.

"Because you make fun of him every time he comes over!" Rose shot back. "You once asked him if he loved nature despite what it did to him!" Becky laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah!" Becky said. "But he spilled his hot dog all over my shirt!"

"That was an accident!"

"So was his birth!"

"Rebecca Ross, you take that back!" Rose chased after her friend. " That was so rude on so many levels!"

* * *

**Yeah Rebecca that was so rude! But that will be explained later on, as to why she hates Mickey so much. You know girls will hold on a grudge until forever!**

**Anyway please drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Doctor Who.**

**Please see the notes at the bottom.**

* * *

"So this is Mickey's flat." Becky slowly nodded. Rose rolled her eyes at her and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Mickey with a surprised look on his face.

"Yahey, there's my woman!" Becky rolled her eyes. "…And Maleficent." Becky scowled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up." Rose said, to keep the peace reaching up to kiss him.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked letting them in, eyeing Becky warily.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can we use your computer?" Rose asked. Knowing that not letting Becky in would cause problems, Mickey nodded and went into the kitchen. Rose led Becky to the bedroom walking with ease, while Becky was sure not to let her high-heeled boots anywhere near the dirty laundry on the floor.

"Don't read my emails!" Mickey warned.

"Oo-la-la!" Becky shouted back. Mickey let out a groan from the kitchen. Rose sat down at the computer and typed in Doctor but nothing came up. She then tried Doctor Living Plastic but there was still nothing.

"Let me try." Becky nudged Rose off the chair and sat down on it and typed in Doctor Blue Box. The first result read 'Doctor Who-do you know this man? Contact Clive here…..' "Let's try this one." she clicked on it and there was a blurry photo of the Doctor with the words 'Have you seen this man?'

"Click 'Contact Clive.' " Rose pointed to it on the screen.

"You sure? For all we know, this guy could be psycho." Becky warned her.

"Just do it." Rose insisted. "This may be the only chance we have about learning more about him."

"All right." Becky complied. "But if we end up getting chopped up in his backyard shed, I'll kill you."

"Who's getting chopped up?" Mickey asked walking in with the mug of coffee. Rose took it from him, thankfully and sipped some. She set the cup down and made a face behind his back as he read the computer screen.

"So who's this Doctor?" Mickey asked, taking the mug back and drinking some. "And this Clive bloke?"

"None." Becky said. "Of. Your. Business." Mickey turned back to Rose who was trying to ignore them.

"I can try all you like." Mickey said. "She's never gonna end the day without making one insult about it. I don't even know why." Becky scoffed.

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't." Mickey shot back. Becky fumed and turned to face him properly. Rose was trying to cut in but Becky and Mickey paid her no attention.

"You know what? Why don't you go back-"

"Rebecca!" Rose shouted. "Enough." Becky seemed shocked at the outburst by Rose. She didn't call her Rebecca often and it was the second time in the day. This is where she had to draw the line but she couldn't help it. Mickey was the easiest target and he had it coming. He was the only one who didn't fall for her. Becky knew it was because of Rose but it still stung. Becky was not an up and coming mad scientist but she was average. In this day and age that wouldn't count. Unfortunately, superficial stuff counted instead for the most part. Rebecca didn't go out with every guy out there, but she did it for the control of it, and the way it made her feel. It made her feel powerful and good about herself but at the end of the day it didn't matter. She wanted more. To be liked because she could do the alphabet backwards or because she knew every single word to her favorite band.

And Mickey was the first one to not fall for any of it. And Rebecca hated him for it.

Mickey and Rose were sitting in the front with Becky in the backseat, checking her hair for any spilt ends. She had gotten quite tired of the back and forth from Rose and Mickey.

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids." Rose argued.

"Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murder would say." Mickey shot back. Rose got out of the car anyway, knocking on the windows to the back seat so Becky would come out. She stuck her safety scissors back inside her bag and got out of the car. Mickey didn't look too pleased with Rose going but he didn't say anything.

"Mickey?" Becky said through the front window. Mickey looked a bit shocked. "It'll be fine." And with that, she crossed the street and headed into the entrance.

"Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive?" Rose was saying to a little boy. "We've been emailing."

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!" The boy called out to his father, making Becky stick her tongue out at him.

"Nutters?" Becky looked indignant when Clive appeared at the door.

"Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Rebecca. I'm Clive. Obviously." Clive introduced himself.

"I better tell you now-my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us!" Rose joked lightly but Becky was not amused by any of it. Rose and Clive shared a laugh while Becky just grimaced.

"No, good point. No murders." Clive said, waving to Mickey who nodded obviously still doubting.

"Who is it?" his wife asked from up the stairs.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! They've been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." Becky went wide-eyed at hearing shed and Rose laughed a bit before following Clive.

Clive showed them around the shed, which looked like it was fully dedicated to just the Doctor. Becky picked up a newspaper clipping from the 60s.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He pointed to a photo of the Doctor on the computer screen.

"Yeah, that's him." Becky nodded.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…."Clive showed them a photo of the Doctor standing in the crowd when President John F. Kennedy was assassinated. "November the 22nd-"

"1963. The assassination of President Kennedy." Becky finished, then looked up at the quizzical looks. "What? I like history."

"Must be his father." Rose said.

"Going further back….April 1912." Clive said bringing out a photo album. "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." he gestured to the Doctor who was standing with them. "This was taken the day before they were to due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And…..1883." Becky saw another picture the looked like him. "Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion." Clive said, capturing Becky's attention. She was curious.

"And who's that?" she asked him.

"Death." Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him. _Was he joking?_ She shivered anyway. " If the Doctor's back…if you've seen him, you or Rose….then one thing's for certain-we're all in danger."

"What?" Becky asked, her voice high pitched. Rose glanced over at her in concern.

"If he's singled you out….if the Doctor's making house calls….then god help you." Clive warned.

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asked Clive. Becky could see she wasn't falling for it.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's and alien from another world." Clive said, seriously. Rose's expression was unreadable to those who didn't know her but Becky did and she knew Rose didn't believe him. And Becky didn't want to, either so she didn't.

"Thank you for your time, Clive." Becky said cordially. "But who are you trying to kid? It's obvious how this is all fake." Clive made to say something but Rose cut in.

"It's alright. I almost fell for it though." Rose agreed. "We'll see ourselves out." Rose took Becky's arm and walked out of the shed and back to where Mickey was parked.

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win. Oof." Rose said, getting in the car. Becky got into the backseat of the car and sighed.

"It was a complete bust." Becky agreed. "So what're we doing now?"

"Well I'm fancying a pizza." Rose suggested. "We can spilt the bill." Mickey seemed weirder than usual.

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!" Mickey said. Becky gave him a look in the rearview mirror.

"Why is he acting stupid?" Becky asked her brow furrowed. "He's seen pizza before. Or maybe he wants chinese…."

"Pizza!" Mickey said again and drove off, somewhat wobbly.

Rose, Mickey and Becky were sitting down at a table in with a half-wall up for the other people on the other side.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then….dishing out chips….I could do A levels." Rose said. Becky smirked at her across the table before taking a bite out of her chips.

"Dish out chips? You sure you could manage it?" Rose glared at her, jokingly. They both knew how much Rose loved chips.

"I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault." Becky's smile faded. "I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up."

"In a prison cell." Becky replied bitterly. "He deserved it. We were gonna graduate together….."

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey asked them suddenly. Rose and Becky turned to him.

"What the hell?" Becky said. "We're talking about jobs and you go off on the Doctor."

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" Rose shared a look with Becky who shook her head.

"No…." Rose answered.

"Come on." Mickey insisted.

"Sort of." Rose said to him. Becky threw her hands into the air, exasperated. "I'm not going on about him, Mickey. I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but…I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous." So that was how she felt. Becky was unsure about the Doctor but she didn't think he was dangerous.

"But you can trust me sweetheart!" Mickey said. "Babe, sugar. darling, sugar." he said quickly.

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose and even Maleficent. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What are you doing?" Becky asked him. A waiter approached the table.

"Your champagne." the waiter said trying to hand it to Mickey.

"We didn't order any champagne." he grabbed Rose's hands. "Where's the Doctor?"The waiter tried to hand it to Rose but she didn't take it either.

"It's not ours…..Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked Mickey trying to help. The waiter went over to Becky who was going to take it. It was champagne after all. She looked up to see the Doctor there, and her mouth dropped open. His put a finger to his lips and she nodded subtly. Rebecca glanced all over the room but found no one that looked suspicious except for Mickey.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The Doctor asked them. Mickey looked up, exasperated.

"Look, we didn't order - Ah. Gotcha." Mickey said as the Doctor shook the bottle.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house." the cork popped out and hit Mickey right on the forehead. It got absorbed by Mickey and he spit it out of his mouth. Becky looked shocked.

"Anyway." Mickey said, changing his hands into clubs and smashing the table with them. Rose screamed and ran out of the way, as the Doctor pulled Becky out of the seat. Then the Doctor pulled off his head but Mickey wasn't deterred. "Don't think that's gonna stop me." A coupe nearby screamed, but the Doctor grinned. Rebecca ran to the fire alarm and pulled it.

"Everyone out! Out now!" Rose shouted, herding everyone out. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" The Doctor headed through the kitchen making Rebecca follow after. Rose ran after them.

With the plastic Mickey running after them, the Doctor locked the metal door with his light thingy while Rose tried desperately to find a way out. Rebecca watched her as she did with a semi-amused look on her face.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" Rose shouted banging on the doors.

"What, this?" the Doctor held up his light thingy. "This is a sonic screwdriver." he said to them. Rebecca looked at it with interest.

"Screwdriver?" she scoffed. "What about a spanner or something?"

"Lost it." the Doctor honestly said. "Tell ya what, let's go in here." He went in front of a blue police box and unlocked it. Plastic Mickey started to make a dent in the door as Rose started to panic even more.

"In there? How we gonna fit?" Becky asked, incredulously. "Not that I mind…" she said flirtatiously to the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes and gestured for her to enter.

"Just come on…" Becky went over curiously and entered after the Doctor…

It was…weird. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked her, waiting for the usual reaction.

"It's…um….it's…uh…"Becky tried to explain. "It's okay, I guess." She was not going to give him the satisfaction. It was bigger on the inside!

"Okay?" The Doctor said indignantly. "It's more than okay…it's fantastic!" And it was. There were several coral looking columns with a grilling for a floor. Lights flooded the area with a huge control place where something was moving up and down.

"It's bigger on the inside." she informed him and he grinned. "Just thought you should know."

"No! Never would've guessed." the Doctor said sarcastically. Becky crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. She then remembered Rose, and poked her head outside.

"Becks!" Rose shouted. "What are you doing? We have to get out!" Becky rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, just come in!" Becky poked her head back in. "Honestly."

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose ran to the gate and shook the gate. "It's gonna get us! Becks! Doctor!" she finally ran into the box. Rose slammed the door behind her, took a few steps and ran back out again. Becky sighed and leaned against the railings. Outside, Rose walked around the box and entered through the door again as the plastic finally opened the door.

"It's gonna follow us!" Becky told him.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, the've tried. Now, shut up a minute." the Doctor said. Becky dropped her mouth open and Rose smiled a bit but she looked overwhelmed as she trembled near the doors.

"What did you say?" Rebecca hissed at him. The Doctor turned to face her, questioningly.

"Did you not hear me? Shut up a-"

"No, I got it." Becky said. "I was just giving you a chance to correct yourself. Look, I'm not a child. I'm an adult and although I don't act like one, I am one. And you have to respect that, or you won't get far in this planet. I don't know where you're from, but I'm not to going to lay down and take that, just because your planet honored men or something." The Doctor gave her a once-over.

"You don't know me." the Doctor told her.

"And you don't know me." Rebecca returned back at him. She raised both her eyebrows and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Planet?" Rose cut in. They both turned to look at her. "You're alien."

"Yeah." The Doctor was a bit relieved. " Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded quickly, still overwhelmed. "So what is this place?" she gestured to the entire ship.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said when Rose started to sob. Becky made her way over and hugged her for a moment. She was a bit freaked out but someone had to hold it together.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked all at once, and Becky felt bad for her. Sure she didn't like the guy but Rose did.

"Oh…didn't think of that." the Doctor said.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose shouted at him.

"Melt?" the Doctor was confused. Becky nodded her head to the console. He turned in time to see the plastic Mickey head melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no NO!" he started to run around the center, pressing buttons, and pulling levers.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked him, watching him go.

"Receiving the signal, it's fading!" The Doctor explained. "Wait I've got it…No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" the engines stopped as the Doctor ran out without saying anything.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose said. Becky ignored her and followed after. "Becks!"

"…..I got so close." the Doctor was explaining to Becky. Rose got out of the TARDIS and looked around, confused.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Becky asked instead of listening to him.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." The Doctor said and for once Becky agreed with him.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose countered.

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'll have to tell his mother….."Rose muttered, still on about Mickey. Something told Becky, that if the Doctor wasn't making a big deal out of it meant Mickey was probably still alive. Or he had no heart. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother, he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" Rose shouted at the Doctor, angry. The Doctor rolled his eyes, unconcerned.

"You were right, you are alien." Rose turned to walk away from him.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Rose interrupted him.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose told him coldly, trying to defend the boy.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" The Doctor went on, like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Alright!" Rose yelled back at him.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Becky butt in before they would death glare each other to death. "If you're an alien, then why do you have an accent from the North?" Becky asked him curiously.

"Lots of planets have a North." the Doctor said indignantly and crossed his arms. Becky smiled at him a bit.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked him, looking at the TARDIS properly.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." The Doctor explained. "It's a disguise." He patted the box fondly and proudly.

"Okay." Rose smiled. "And what does the living plastic have against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" The Doctor said to them.

"Any way of stopping it?" Becky asked him, tilting her head. The Doctor, grinning, took out a blue liquid tube from his jacket.

"Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic….." Becky looked at it disbelievingly. "Right. Hold on. Never mind, I'm not drunk."

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor looked at their faces. "The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" Becky inquired, turning on the spot to try and find the transmitter.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." The Doctor offered. He walked around a bit, trying to find it. "A huge circular metal structure….like a dish…." he stood in front of the two girls, his back to the London Eye. Becky made a face at seeing it. "….Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." Rose spotted it as well. The Doctor turned but he didn't register it.

"What?" nothing. "What?" still nothing. "What is it? What?" Becky rolled her eyes and glanced down at her nails. "Oh…fantastic!" The Doctor finally noticed it. He grinned and ran off. Becky was the first to run after him with Rose following. As she was running behind, Rose saw what happened and smirked.

They were holding hands.

* * *

**After this, I will finish Rose & Rebecca and continue on with EOTW. Rose will not be going with the Doctor and Becky so Becky and the Doctor will have a deeper relationship. **

**IMPORTANT: I need a name for Becky like Rose is Bad Wolf? She is going to be part of the Time Vortex going through her because it's part of the plot. So any suggestions is helpful.**

**Also, episodes will be one chapter after this one, but this first ep was a test run.**

**Finally, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

_So with all the amount of suggestions, I had to update and thank you all for them._

_I loved the ones I've read and so I combined some of them and came up with two choices : Dark Phoenix (combination of Heroicagal & sashaxh) or Dark Swan (Lexy Summers)_

_So thank you for all the suggestions. I really appreciated all of them._

_I don't own Doctor Who but I will one day. (That is positive thinking, my friends)_

* * *

After a bit of running, they stopped a few yards away from the London Eye.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones….." the Doctor listed off.

"The wires, the cables….." Rose continued.

"The breast implants…" Becky said off the top of her head. She didn't notice the Doctor and Rose staring at her as if, she were something new.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." the Doctor said. Rose ran off and found the entrance of a manhole.

"What about down here?" Rose gestured. The Doctor led him and Becky over towards her.

"Looks promising." Becky nodded. The Doctor took the lid off it as red light and smoke came pouring through. They all climbed down the manhole and into the underground. The Doctor opened the door to another chamber. He pointed out a huge orange wobbling alien in the middle of the chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." the Doctor explained.

"Well then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said. Becky nodded in agreement, fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." the Doctor told them, walking down a few more steps. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." the Consciousness flubbed around a bit. "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach." Rose noticed Mickey and ran down to see him. The Doctor and Becky rolled their eyes at that.

"Oh, my god! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" Rose comforted him, settling down next to him. "

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You're stinking!" Rose exclaimed. "Doctor, they kept him alive!"

"Obviously." Becky snarked. Rose gave her a look but Becky didn't seem to notice it. "When doesn't he stink?" She walked down to join the Doctor.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." the Doctor said.

"You knew and you never said?" Rose asked him.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" the Doctor asked of them before turning to face the Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" the plastic moved around in it's spot, angrily.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" the Doctor shouted. The plastic continued to rear it's ugly head at him. "I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as two plastic men grabbed the Doctor and Becky from behind. One of them took out the anti-plastic vial.

"That was insurance! I wasn't going to use it." the Doctor protested as the plastic warbled. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not…what do you mean?" the doors opened to reveal the TARDIS.

"Oh, oh no - honestly no! Yes, that's my ship." the plastic roared. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?" Becky asked, as she struggled against the plastic.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" The Doctor commanded. "I'm so sorry, Rebecca." Rose dialed a number on her phone, presumably Jackie's. She hung up after a few minutes.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" the Doctor said.

"The end of the world…." Becky mumbled, and finally stopped her struggle. But the Doctor was determined to save a few lives.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" he said as part of the ceiling caved in.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose cried as she and Mickey tried to get into the TARDIS. "I haven't got the key!"

"We're gonna die!" Mickey exclaimed and Becky could not help the eye roll that automatically came. Rose and Mickey were still at the door, when Becky came to some sort of resolution.

"Just leave them!" Mickey shouted. "There's nothing you can do!" Rose stood up and seemed to want to try to help.

"Rose!" she shouted, nodding over to an axe. "The chain!" Rose nodded as Becky took a deep breath.

"Twenty years old, and I don't have a job." Becky said, checking the sides of her boots. "But I won't end like this." she said before kicking back hard, on the dummy as it stumbled backward. Becky rushed forward, before slamming it away from her and near the edge. It teetered on the edge, before it finally fell when Becky poked it. Rose, meanwhile had kicked the plastic holding the Doctor, knocking it over and into the vat. The dummy had the anti-plastic and it opened and spilled all over it. Rose landed safely into the Doctor's arms. The Consciousness started to wither.

"Now we're in trouble." the Doctor said, letting Rose down. The Doctor pulled Becky away from the edge, who pulled along Rose. They all managed to reach the TARDIS, but was slightly held up by Mickey who tried to put his arms around it. But they all piled in, just as the Consciousness started to die.

* * *

Mickey ran backwards out of the TARDIS and fell over on his butt looking terrified. Rose and Becky stepped out calmly, with Rose on the phone with her mother. Rose hung up after laughing a bit and walked over to Mickey.

"A fat lot of good you are!" she teased him. The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness?" the Doctor said, snapping his fingers. "Easy."

"Please, you'd be dead if I wasn't so brilliant." Becky joked with him. Rose laughed a bit.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." he said sincerely. "Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh…I don't know…..you could come with me." he offered. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouted.

"Yeah, and that's what aliens say about you, Mickey." Becky replied and walked closer to the TARDIS.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked the question Becky wanted to know.

"Yeah." the Doctor nodded.

"I'm in." Becky said immediately. She didn't want to be stuck here all her life! If there was so much more out there, then why shouldn't she see it? And she had to admit, this Doctor man interested her.

"And you?" the Doctor nodded to Rose.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump…" Rose laughed a bit. "So…"

"Okay. See you around." the Doctor said, walking into the TARDIS. Becky made to follow him but stopped and turned around. Rose looked up to see Becky hug her fiercely before letting go.

"Go on." Rose smiled. "Have fun."

"I'll see you, Rose!" Becky called after her, before entering the TARDIS. "I promise to come back." She stuck her tongue out at Mickey but Rose just laughed and waved goodbye as the TARDIS disappeared right before their eyes.

* * *

So next chapter will be the End of the World with just the Doctor and Becky. Both the Bad Wolf and the ? will be mentioned throughout the series...maybe not at the same time. REVIEW!


	5. End of the World

**Long time no...anyway it's been two months since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've just been busy with school, that I haven't found time to write. But I'm back now. And I have appreciated the favorites, and alerts and reviews.**

**Now, because I want to avoid comments about plagiarism I'm not using Dark Phoenix, though that was a pretty cool name. But I've looked up the meanings of animals, because I like to add some meaning to things, and have Dark Lioness which I hope you guys like. And that would mean, Becky is the complete opposite of Rose. You know, since she's Bad Wolf. Anyway tell me what you think about that. **

**So, I don't own Doctor Who. But I do love the recent episode of the Power of Three which was awesome. Though I don't know, forty minutes of panicking just to solve it in three minutes, or is that just me?**

* * *

Rebecca closed the doors behind her, before walking towards the Doctor.

"Right then, Rebecca Ross - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked.

"It can go back in time?" Becky's mouth dropped open with amazement. She quickly closed it as not to show him she was impressed. The Doctor caught it but didn't mention it.

"Oh yeah." the Doctor smirked. "So how far back or forward?" Becky thought about it for a minute and grinned when she got her answer.

"Ten thousand years?" Becky suggested. The Doctor started up the TARDIS' engines, pushing various levers and turning knobs. When it all stopped, the Doctor looked at her.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12,005, the new Roman Empire." the Doctor said. Becky gestured to the doors.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." the Doctor said, crossing his arms across his chest. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when Becky opened the door a crack and peered through it. She gasped, immediately closing it. "But that's a bit dull. Let me take somewhere exciting!" he said, running over to the console. Becky held onto the railings, waiting until it stopped.

"Do you think you're so impressive?" Becky said, a grin on her face. The Doctor made a face, but gestured outside. Becky slowly made her way to the door and opened it, appearing in a wooden looking room. The Doctor came out as well, using his sonic screwdriver to open the shutters of the enormous window. Becky made a noise at the back of her throat when she saw planet Earth.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on...This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

000000000000000000000000000

"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." a voice said on the intercom.

"So, when it said 'guests' does that mean aliens?" Becky asked, walking down a corridor along with the Doctor.

"Yeah." the Doctor said, glancing over at Becky who seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship?" Becky asked.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." the Doctor explained.

"Why?"

"Fun." the Doctor said simply, walking into a gallery. Becky followed him, indignant. That was her planet and they were watching it burn! "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But wait….Rose was telling me this the other day….the sun expanding takes hundred of years." Becky told the Doctor.

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it persevered. See down there?" he pointed out the satellites orbiting the Earth.

"Are those satellites?" Becky peered closer but didn't see much more. The Doctor nodded.

"Gravity satellites. That's holding back the sun." the Doctor said.

"The planet looks exactly the same. I thought Pangaea happened. " Becky wondered. "Again." she added.

"It did. But the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out and nature takes over."

"How long has it got?" The Doctor checked his watch.

"About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted." the Doctor said. Becky gave him a hopeful look.

"Are we here to save it?" Becky asked but the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." the Doctor said indifferently but Becky didn't take it from him.

"That's not fair! You said you were fighting the Consciousness for the people!" Becky remembered. "That there was so much more to happen! And now my planet's burning!" the Doctor's eyes darkened and narrowed.

"It's not the first planet to do that." the Doctor said darkly. " Everything ends. That's just the way the universe works." Becky tilted her head at him.

"What do you mean everything ends?" the Doctor didn't answer, and her expression softened to one of sympathy. "Where's your planet, Doctor?" the Doctor's eyes stared into her green ones, scaring her. They were filled with a dozens of emotions flashing through them and in that moment, he looked dangerous. Becky took a step back, and that seemed to shake the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"Who the hell are you?" the Steward shouted at them. Becky jumped and turned to a blue man. She cringed inwardly, still not used to the idea of aliens.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." the Doctor said bitterly.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have embarked! They're on their way any second now!" the Steward shouted.

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation." the Doctor took out a small leather wallet and showed it to the Steward. "Look there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rebecca Ross. She's my plus one. That all right?"

"Well….obviously." the Steward said. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on - board, we'd better start. Enjoy." the Doctor nodded as the man walked off. Once he was gone, the Doctor showed Becky the card.

"It's blank." Becky stated.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." Becky looked at it with interest.

"Try it again." she commanded the Doctor. He complied taking the paper away before handing it back to her. "It's sorta….blank?" she didn't know how to explain it. One moment she could see what was written on it but then it flashed away and it was blank. The Doctor stared at her, impressed.

"Really?" he questioned. Becky nodded in sincerity. "You must be….incredibly smart. Not genius smart, mind you, since I'm here. Blimey. Guess you're not just looks, eh?" Becky felt her heart swelling. Finally, someone who appreciated her knowledge!

"Guess not." she smiled hugely at him.

"What?" she still kept smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Becky said slyly. "But you aren't so bad, when you accidentally compliment people." the Doctor looked confused but couldn't say anything as the announcing started. The Steward started to speak through the microphone.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rebecca Ross. Thank you! All staff to their positions." he clapped his hands together as little blue people started to hurry around.

"Is that a species or family business?" Becky asked the Doctor in a whisper. The Doctor shushed her as she giggled to herself.

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Jabe, Lute, and Coffa walked though the doors. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor watched on, amused while Becky seemed to slowly back away from them.

"What-?" Becky was going to ask what the hell these people were but decided against it, knowing the Doctor would just insult her. And although, she was known for her tendency to say whatever was on her mind, she skipped out on this chance. Plus, she felt underdressed, wearing comfortable clothes while aliens walked in with silk or something extremely expensive and exquisite.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" And so it went on, the announcement of so many more aliens, Becky felt herself getting dizzy with all of them. So many different colors…..

"Rebecca?" the Doctor looked down at her in concern. The girl looked ready to throw up. Becky shook herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." she squeaked out. The Doctor wanted to laugh but it had to be quite a shock to completely change your surroundings from familiar people and places to aliens. Jabe approached the Doctor and Rebecca.

"The Gift of Peace." she took a cutting from her companion and handed it to the Doctor. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" the Doctor handed it off to Becky who stared it. "Yes, gifts…erm…." he cleared his throat and started to look for something to give her. The Doctor patted his pockets but couldn't find something to give. "I give you in return, air from my lungs." he blew on her face as she closed her eyes and took it in,

"How…intimate." Becky snorted unladylike in front of them.

"There's more where that came from." the Doctor said flirtatiously.

"I bet there is…." Jabe breathed before walking away. Becky laughed out loud, struggling to get in air.

"I bet there is…" Becky mocked, breathlessly and in a different voice that Jabe used. The Doctor looked over at her.

"Oh, don't get jealous." he told her playfully. Becky rolled her eyes in response.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo." the Steward announced as a huge head held inside a huge container entered. Then the Moxx of Balhoon walked up to the Doctor and Becky.

"The Moxx of Balhoon."

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." he spit in Becky's eye. She jumped before noticing what was on her eye and her mouth dropped open.

"Thank you very much." the Doctor laughed before giving the gift of air from his lungs. Becky rubbed the spit away and grumbled under her breath.

"How much do you wanna bet they didn't have a gift either?" the Doctor laughed even more when the the Ad- adhesive was it? Becky tried to remember. Ad- adh -advertisements?

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme." the Doctor said. "I bring you air from my lungs." he breathed all over them.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." they responded. One held out a large silver egg, which the Doctor took and threw it into the air before giving it to Becky. Becky almost dropped it, sensing something was wrong with it. But she couldn't say anything just yet as the Steward announced the last person.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." the doors opened to reveal a….

"Vertical trampoline." Becky stated blankly. It had a face though with eyes and a mouth wearing lipstick as though there was someone to impress that would fall for that.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." one of the men on her sides, hurried forward and sprayed her. "Truly I am the Last Human." Becky scoffed, hiding her head in her hands as the Doctor laughed at her reaction.

"No. Just no." Becky muttered, shaking her head backing away slightly.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. I have come to honor them and…" Cassandra sniffed. "…say goodbye. Oh, no tears. No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg."

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." Cassandra explained. "Or was that my third husband?" Becky rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"She was married?" Becky crinkled her nose.

"And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." Cassandra announced. "Play on!" As soon as it did the jukebox started to play Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor danced around, grabbing Becky along.

"Oh cheer up." he said. Becky aimlessly followed his lead, spinning around, looking at all the aliens staring back at her and all Becky wanted to do was hurl. She suddenly pulled away from the Doctor and rushed for the nearest exit. The Doctor followed her, concerned, but Jabe stopped him.

"Doctor?" she snapped a photo as soon as he looked towards her. "Thank you." the Doctor walked after Becky, concerned about his newest companion.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Becky wandered through the hallways, not really paying attention to where she was going. She stumbled upon a door that was halfway open. Peering inside, she saw no one there and entered. Settling herself on the steps, Becky knocked on the egg.

"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes." the computer voice announced.

"Lovely." Becky commented dryly, aiming this at the computer. Setting the egg down, she picked up the plant.

"Hi! My name's Rebecca but you can call me Becky." Becky introduced herself. "You know, I know someone named Rose. Well, she's my best friend but still…." Behind her the egg cracked open, and out came a spider. It crawled along the floor scanning her. It stopped when the Doctor appeared at the door. The spider crawled away.

"Rebecca? Are you in there?" the Doctor asked through the door. "Aye! Aye! What do you think, then?"

"Where are you from?" Becky asked him suddenly.

"All over the place." the Doctor answered, evasively. But Becky wasn't falling for it.

"No but really-"

"Really." the Doctor interrupted. He gave her a look but she stared defiantly in his eyes. Becky sighed, raking her nails against her scalp. She searched for something else to say.

"Do all of them speak english?" Becky inquired.

"No - you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates." the Doctor explained.

"It's _inside my brain_?" Becky asked in a tone that made the Doctor backtrack.

"In a good way." he said defensively but Becky rolled her eyes and cross her arms across her chest.

"Your machine gets inside my head and it changes it around." Becky sneered. "And you didn't even ask if it was okay?"

"I didn't think about it like that." the Doctor said, trying to calm her down.

"No! Of course you didn't! So come on then, who are you Doctor?" Becky questioned him. "What species are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor." he said, looking away from Becky.

"From what planet?"

"It's not like you'd know where it is!" the Doctor shot back.

"That's not fair! You know about me, but I know absolutely nothing about you! I joined a stranger on board his spaceship!"

"It's not my fault you're such a stupid blundering ape!" The Doctor shot back, walking away from her and towards the window. Becky's mouth dropped open as hurt flashed across her face. So he didn't think she was smart. He thought she was a 'stupid blundering ape.'

"Right." Becky said shortly, getting up from her spot on the steps. "Well, I'm sorry I'm such a stupid ape."

"Rebecca…."

"Why do you call me that?" Becky questioned, stepping down to meet the Doctor. "No one else does, but you do. Why?" the Doctor ignored her and continued to stare out into the Earth. Becky sighed from her side, glancing down at her phone.

"Alright…..no more arguments." Becky said. "Like Rose says - all the time, mind you - don't argue with the one who has your life in the palm of their hand." the Doctor fought back a smile but Becky caught it.

"Was that a smile?" she teased him until he finally smiled fully, the Doctor shrugged and was shocked when Becky moved forward to hug him. He returned it tentatively. "Tell you what…" he said, pulling back. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery…." he took the phone from her hands.

"Is that technical talk?" Becky laughed.

"Yeah I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

"Oh yeah but I failed hullabaloo." Becky said seriously, fighting back laughs.

"Me too!" the Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor and Becky high-fived. "There you go." the Doctor said handing back the phone. Becky took it, and cautiously opened it. The Doctor motioned for her to go on. Rebecca knew who she wanted to call.

"Hello?" Rose asked through the phone, making Becky laugh with relief through the phone.

"Rose!" Becky exclaimed with unadulterated happiness. "Oh my god, it's actually you!"

Rose made a noise of amusement at this.

"Of course it would be." Rose rolled her eyes. "So how has it been? Saving ancient civilizations? Did you meet E.T.?"

"Nah," Becky waved it off. "But get this. This…talking trampoline thinks she's the last human on this station! Can you believe it!?" Rose laughed through the phone as the Doctor moved off to give them some space.

"You were never one to hold back." Rose said fondly.

"Yeah, but apparently karma is a bitch." Becky replied. "Because this alien spit in my eye."

"You all right?" Rose asked about the spit but Becky interpreted it as her overall trip with the Doctor.

"I don't know, Rose." Becky playing with her hair. "I really don't. On one hand, I'm excited but on the other I'm terrified! I mean there was a big head there!" Rose sighed over the phone.

"You know…you could always come back." Rose reminded her.

"Yeah but it's boring over there." Becky retorted. "And at least here, Mickey's not around to bother me."

"And you still manage to bring up Mickey every single time!" Rose laughed. "I'm starting to think you like him." Becky made a face at this that the Doctor spotted. He laughed but didn't what that was for.

"Nope, I have someone more…..nicer." Becky said, eyeing the Doctor. "Probably much more experienced." she laughed out loud when the Doctor's face turned red.

"Becks!" Rose shouted, amused. "Anyway I gotta go. Mickey and I have a date tonight."

"Yeah." Becky nodded but remembered Rose couldn't see her. "Send Ricky…..my….regards."

"And a kiss?" Rose suggested innocently "Bye!" Becky slid her phone back into her pocket, in awe.

"You think that's amazing, just wait until you see the bill." the Doctor commented lightly.

"That was five billion years ago. So….she's dead now. They're all dead now."

"Bundle of laughs, you are." he said, as the ship shuddered. "That's not supposed to happen…."

0000000000000000000000000

The guests meanwhile had no qualms with the shudder of the ship. They all continued to talk to each other.

"…This is the Dark Lioness scenario…." the Moxx of Balhoon told the Face of Boe as the Doctor and Becky walked in.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." the Doctor said, playing around with the control panel.

"Doctor." Jabe greeted. "Rebecca."

"What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe responded. Becky agreed with her, but she was a plant so there was reason Jabe didn't know.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know….but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And…" Jabe pointed to Becky. "…..your…..girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." the Doctor shook his head.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?" Becky dropped her mouth open, insulted. "Prostitute…" Becky shook her head furiously.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right here! Now, I know I have to respect plants because they exchange carbon dioxide to oxygen but still…..honestly….."

"I'm sorry." Jabe apologized sincerely but Becky wasn't having it.

"You know what? You guys go ahead and I'll go chat with my extended family. And I want him home by midnight."

"Play nice." he reminded her before walking away with Jabe.

"Please, Doctor. I'm the friendliest person in the whole universe." Becky joked before rushing over to Cassandra. The Doctor watched her for a moment and then turned back.

0000000000000000000000

Becky managed to catch Cassandra and wheeled her over to the window as they watched the Earth.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy-" Becky choked on her drink, but Cassandra didn't notice. "Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I had such fun."

"Hmm. And what bout the UK?" Becky asked, spotting her continent. Cassandra laughed slightly.

"United Kingdom?" Cassandra laughed. "I didn't pay much attention to them."

"Ok…..and what happened to everyone else? The Human Race - where did they go?" Becky asked.

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra said.

"So, you're not the last human." Becky put together.

"I am the last PURE human. The others….mingled." Cassandra sounded disgusted. "Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-Humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?" Cassandra's voice lowered to a whisper. "Mongrels."

"Right." Rebecca said, liking Cassandra less and less.

"I kept myself pure."

"How many operations have you had?" Becky asked, her defenses already rising.

"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rebecca. You've got a little bit of stomach poking out." Cassandra said. Rebecca fought to poke the trampoline with something sharp, but couldn't help but look down at her stomach.

"I'd rather die." she said so blatantly.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt-"

"No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die myself than live like you - a bitchy trampoline." Rebecca sneered, the attitude that got her in trouble at school coming out. "Because unlike you, I'm true to myself. I may hate it sometimes, but it's better than being nipped and tucked like you. Because you're just skin, Cassandra." Cassandra looked affronted.

"And you know what? I was born on that planet. And so were my parents and grandparents. And that makes the official last human on this station." Rebecca turned away, then looked back to Cassandra. "Nice chat." And with that, Rebecca stalked away.

00000000000000000000

The Doctor and Jabe walked down the corridor, the low ceiling making them stoop slightly.

"So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the Doctor asked.

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe answered.

"Oh, come on." the Doctor prodded her. "Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." Jabe relented.

"Well…perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe worded it carefully.

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." The Doctor said.

"All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." Jabe explained. The Doctor looked impressed but pointed to the control panel.

"Excuse me." he took out his sonic screwdriver, and started to work at the screen.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left…" The Doctor didn't respond but heard what she meant. "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence." The Doctor's eyes flickered with emotion but it quickly faded. "And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say... how sorry I am." Jabe placed a hand on the Doctor's arm, his eyes eyes filled with unshed tears. A tear slides down his cheek, but the Doctor completes the scan and goes through the door. The Doctor and Jabe enter inside the ventilation chamber. There are huge fans working in the chamber.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?"

00000000000000000

Rebecca walked down the corridor, alone. Still fuming over what Cassandra said, she barely gave the Ad- adver- Adherents of the Repeated Meme a second glance. But from the corner of her eye, she saw one of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme move towards her and she quickly dodged the blow he was going to give her. Becky was still processing when the second blow was coming at her. Ducking at the last moment, Becky mentally wondered what the Adherents of the whatever wanted with her. There were thousands of others in the Manchester Suite with a lot more money. Then she looked back to when she was dissing Cassandra with the Adherents around. Maybe they were friends? Just as Becky was close to figuring it out, another of the Repeated Meme had hit her on the head again, and this time Becky wasn't so lucky. Her vision was turning dark, as her last thought was _Cassandra is planning something_….

0000000000000000000

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'." The Doctor said, scanning another part of the control panel. " Gotcha."

The panel fell off and a spider crawled along the wall as the Doctor and Jabe watched it.

"What the hell's that?" the Doctor wondered.

"Is it part of the 'retro?' " Jabe asked.

"I don't think so. Hold on." the Doctor held the screwdriver at the spider but Jabe fired something up to the spider, disabling it. The Doctor caught it before it could hit the floor. "Nice liana!"

"Thank you!" Jabe responded. "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." The Doctor observed the spider in his hand. "Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe inquired.

"Sabotage." the Doctor said, just before the computer could announce Earth's death. "And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on." They quickly exited from the chamber.

0000000000000000

"The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad." Britney Spears' 'Toxic' blasted from the speakers.

00000000000000000

The Doctor and Jabe are walking briskly when they notice the corridor was filled with smoke and the staff were coughing.

"Come on! Get back!" The Doctor shouted, working on another control panel. The computer announced the sun filter rising.

"Was the Steward in there?" Jabe asked, concern noticeable in her voice.

"You can smell him. Hold on - there's another sun filter program to descend." the Doctor read from the control panel.

0000000000000000000

Rebecca opened her eyes to see herself in the viewing gallery once again. 'Toxic' was played loudly, causing Becky to groan rubbing her head where the Something of the Repeated Meme had hit her.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." a computer voice announced. Rebecca sat to attention, as the sun filter started to descend. Becky panicked, running to the doors and pounding on them.

"Sunfilter descending."

Meanwhile, the Doctor was running along the corridor when he heard Becky's banging. He tries to work on the panel, and question whoever's in there.

"Rebecca is that you?" he sincerely hoped it wasn't her, knowing she would hand back a snarky response. But then she'd already shown herself, so the Doctor didn't have much hope.

"No, it's the Queen of England." Becky answered back sarcastically. The Doctor rolled his eyes and worked on the panel. "Just get me out."

"Of course it would be you." the Doctor muttered.

"Hey!" Rebecca shouted defensively.

"Hold on. Just give us two ticks!" the Doctor said back working on putting sun filter back up.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." Becky leaned against the wall in relief. "Sunfilter descending."

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever." the Doctor groaned. Rebecca let out an aggravated yell and ran down the stairs and hid behind the blocks with flowers, flattening herself to the floor.

"The locks have melted!" Becky said as the computer announced the sun filter descending.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors, Stay there! Don't move!" the Doctor said, regretting the last part, knowing what would come next.

"And where am I gonna go? Out for a space walk?" Becky sneered.

"Earth Death in 5 minutes."

000000000000000000

Jabe glanced down at her little device.

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall." Cassandra said. "Moisturize me, moisturize me." The Doctor reached for the deactivated spider in Jabe's hand.

"Summon the steward!" the Moxx of Balhoon insisted.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe informed the group to which they all gasped at.

"Who killed him?" the Moxx of Balhoon asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!" The Face of Boe shook his head, denying the accusation. "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board." the Doctor gestured at the spider. "Let's send him back to Master." The spider crawls toward Cassandra, whose eyes shifted nervously. But the Spider crawled along to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…." the Doctor said as one of the Adherents of the Repeated tried to strike him but the Doctor caught it's arm and pulled it off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." The Doctor pulled out an wire, causing the them to collapse on the floor. Everyone gasped but Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo! Go home!" the spider then crawled back to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra said snidely. "At arms!" The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raise them.

"What are you gonna do. moisturize me?" the Doctor mocked.

"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." Cassandra said.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor responded.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra explained.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." the Doctor shook his head.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours." Cassandra insulted Rebecca.

"Arrest her!"

"Oh, shut it pixie. I've still got my final option." the computer announced earth's death in 3 minutes. "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe sounded smug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate." It was followed by explosions though out the ship. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Cassandra giggled. "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings…" Cassandra and her bodyguards teleported out.

"Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer!"

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe countered.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on." Normally at this point, he would enlist the help of his current companion but Becky was stuck inside the viewing gallery. He turned back toward the rest of the guests. "You lot- just chill!"

0000000000000000000

The Doctor and Jabe arrive back at the ventilation chamber. The Doctor made a noise of annoyance.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." the switch was located on the other side of the spinning fans. The Doctor pulled a lever and the fans slowed down.

"External temperatures - 5 thousand degrees." the computer announced. But as soon as the Doctor let go of the lever, the fans started back up again. The Doctor looked hopeless but then Jabe pulled the lever down and held it there.

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." the Doctor told her.

"I know." Jabe said.

"Jabe, you're made of wood." the Doctor reminded her.

"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord." Jabe teased the Doctor. The Doctor grinned at her, then ran to the fans.

"Heat levels - hazardous." the Doctor dodged the first fan, running underneath it.

0000000000000000

The glass began to crack in the viewing gallery. Rebecca groaned, still hiding behind the flower pots.

"Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning." Rays of sunlight were able to get through, burning holes in the walls they hit.

0000000000000000

The Doctor was still at the second fan. He turned to see Jabe who was looking sweaty and breathing heavily. This prompted the Doctor to move faster, ducking underneath the second fan. As he stood before the third, Jabe started to shake violently, gasping as she suddenly caught fire. She screamed, as she burned, leaving no one left to hold the lever down. The Doctor was helpless to do anything, and the fans were circulating faster now, making it impossible for the Doctor to cross.

"Planet explodes in 10….9….." the Doctor closed his eyes. "8…7….6….5….4…" With his eyes closed, the Doctor crossed the third one, and and opens his eyes, running over to the switch and pulling it down.

"Raise shields!"

000000000000000

"…..1…." the force fields around the ship are reset just as the planet explodes. "Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair." the glass is automatically repaired. Becky opened her eyes slowly, unsure if she heard correctly. Noticing the glass, Becky let out a sigh of relief, opening the doors. She turned back to see the aftermath of the Earth exploding. She wanted to stay, but knew she needed to see the Doctor. Becky ran down the corridors and walked into the observation gallery. The Doctor walked in a few moments later, almost stopping at Becky. But Becky flashed him a quick smile, albeit a fake one, but making the Doctor walk over to Jabe's companions. He said something to them and then left them to grieve.

"You all right?" Becky asked. "Sorry, stupid question." Becky wasn't stupid and noticed Jabe wasn't around anywhere. And the fact that her companions were off to the side, grieving alone.

"I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." the Doctor walked over to the ostrich egg, breaking it open with the teleportation feed falling out. The Doctor picked it up. "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twisted the feed, Cassandra appearing before them in the middle of gloating.

"Ah, you should've seen their little alien faces." Cassandra picked up on where she was. "Oh."

"The Last Human." the Doctor said spitefully. Rebecca stood by his side, considering he looked ready to skewer her.

"So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club."

"People have dies Cassandra. You murdered them." the Doctor told her.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?" Rebecca interrupted.

"And what?"

"Creak!" the Doctor repeated. "You're creaking." For Cassandra's skin is tightening and her eyes are bloodshot.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra wailed, as she was covered by red blotches.

"You raised the temperature." the Doctor reminded her.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" Cassandra cried, clearly terrified for her life. Rebecca wanted revenge but didn't want her dead.

"Stop it." she said quietly to the Doctor.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." the Doctor said firmly.

"You're _killing_ her." Rebecca said.

"I'm…too…young!" Cassandra shrieked as she exploded. The Doctor didn't' seem at all fazed, and watched as Becky exited the room, not wanting to stay any longer.

Rebecca was all alone, watching as rocks floated by, looking at the Earth burn slowly. The Doctor entered the room but said nothing.

"The end of Earth. Gone. We were busy trying to save our lives, that we didn't even notice end." the Doctor slowly made his way to her. "All those years and the history….And I never really appreciated it."

"Come with me." the Doctor said, holding his hand out. Thinking for a moment, Becky takes and they walk back to the TARDIS together.

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." the Doctor said. "My planet's gone." Becky turned to face him as some of her questions are 's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time. There was a war. And we lost."

"A war with who?" Becky asked, all her guards down. The Doctor didn't answer her. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else." The Doctor said vulnerably. Becky gave a light shove.

"There's me."

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" The Doctor asked her. Becky shrugged at him.

"I don't know. I…..I don't know." Rebecca said truthfully. "But do you know what I want? Chips." the Doctor laughed. "So come on, I'll even pay."

"Really?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, since you have yet to offer." Rebecca grinned. "Let me guess, alien with a time traveling box and no money?"

"Pretty much it." the Doctor said honestly.

"Alright then." Rebecca mock-sighed. "Not really impressive for a first date you know….but who knows we still got five billion years." Becky led him down the street, pointing out several things and demanding the Doctor to tell her something impressive about it.

* * *

**I do not know when I will next update. No guarantees on anything except the fact that I will continue this story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, hope you review. :)**


	6. The Unquiet Dead

**Sorry it's been so long but here is Becky again...**

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, it was crazy. The whole ship was shaking and the alarms were sounding off.

"Hold that one down!"

"I am HOLDING it down!" Rebecca yelled back.

"Well, hold them both down!" the Doctor retorted. Becky let out an aggravated yell, slamming both buttons down. The TARDIS materialized on a deserted street and snow was falling. The controls were steaming and both the Doctor and Becky were sprawled out on the floor. Laughing the Doctor got up from his spot. Becky stuck out her hand but the Doctor pretended to ignore it but finally pulled her up.

"Oh…where and when are we?" Becky asked, checking for anything broken. "We're not home, are we?"

"Nope." the Doctor said, popping the 'p.' "I did it!"

"Do what?" Becky asked, trying to glance a peek at the monitor, but the Doctor hid it from her view.

"No peeking." the Doctor grinned. "Go on. Try and figure out where we are." Becky raised an eyebrow, making her way to the doors. Turning back to face the Doctor, who nodded encouragingly, she opened the door and peeked out.

"I see snow." Becky reported. "So….maybe December? And it looks….old. December 1800s?"

"Close." the Doctor grinned, as Becky closed the door again. "Earth - Naples - December 24th 1860." She let out a loud gasp.

"It's Christmas?" Becky asked rhetorically, moving to go outside but the Doctor quickly stopped her.

"Oi! Go out like that and you'll start a riot! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth on your left. Hurry up!" the Doctor expected her to get confused but Becky simply ran off, listing off the directions as she went.

0000000000000

Becky walked down the corridors, fussing over her dress as she went. She was typically not used to these kinds of things, though she did Shakespeare once in high school. Rebecca entered the console room, the Doctor looking up at that exact moment. He stopped using his sonic screwdriver and looked at her surprised.

"Don't you dare laugh." Becky warned, smoothing down her blue dress, that had a corset with lace at the top of the dress.

"You look beautiful!" the Doctor contradicted. Becky let the small smile grow a little bigger.

"Thank you." Becky bowed her head a little. The Doctor, who was about to say something else, thought better of it and closed his mouth. And she did look beautiful. And she seemed to take the compliment well, not arguing that she wasn't and not trying to act like she knew it already. Becky shifted her feet, feeling slightly awkward.

"So….aren't you going to change?' Becky furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've changed my jumper! Come on!" the Doctor said walking to the doors. He opened the doors for her. Becky walked through the doors, and stepped on the fresh snow.

"Are you sure about that jumper?" Becky asked, walking next to the Doctor.

"Yes." the Doctor said defensively causing Becky to laugh. "Rebecca." he said in warning kind of tone yet still teasing.

"Why do you call me that? I've asked but you didn't answer." Becky inquired not going to give up on asking the Doctor personal questions.

"I don't know." the Doctor shrugged. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"Ooh! Two compliments in one night?" Becky joked. "Better watch out, maybe you'll start trying to woo me next!"

"Hey! You know I could always just leave you here,right?" the Doctor warned jokingly. But he did had to admit, at least to himself, that he was giving a lot of compliments to her and always noticing how beautiful she looked.

"Yeah but you won't." Becky said, skipping ahead as best as she could in her dress. She turned around and started to walk backwards. "Because how else would you try to impress me?" the Doctor shook his head, walking over to a man selling newspapers. As he bought, Becky was next to him looking around.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." the Doctor said. No answer.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." No answer.

"And it's not Naples." No answer.

"It's Cardiff." No answer once again. "Seriously? No reaction for even Cardiff?" the Doctor wondered, finally looking up to see Becky not next to him but being flirted with another boy a few feet away from the Doctor. Sighing, the Doctor walked over and coughed loudly.

"And - oh there is he is!" Becky said, her eyes lighting up. "James, meet John, my husband." Becky smiled brightly as the Doctor struggled to come up with something to say.

"Pleasure." James nodded, his posture slightly deflating. "Well then I must be going. Pleasure to meet you Lady Rebecca." James took Becky's hand and placed a kiss on it before departing. Becky's smile disappeared when James was far enough away.

"Men in the 19th century." Becky shook her head disappointedly. "Anyway thanks for saving me."

"Husband?" the Doctor choked out.

"Well yeah. How else was he going to stop trying to get me to go home with him?" Becky explained. "Are you going to close that mouth?" Becky asked, smirking about how she managed to render the Doctor speechless.

"How'd you manage to meet anyway?" the Doctor moved on from the topic.

"You were talking to the newspaper boy. I was bored." Becky shrugged. "Thought I'd try out 1860s flirting."

"Right." the Doctor nodded, unsure how to go on with the conversation.

"Were you jealous?" Becky asked slyly, twirling her auburn hair.

"What?" the Doctor almost shouted. "Why would I be?" Becky stepped closer to the Doctor.

"It's okay, Doctor." Becky continued on, ignoring him. "I would be jealous too. I mean, really-" A scream pierced the air causing a distraction to the relief of the very nervous Doctor.

"See? That's more like it!" the Doctor shouted, running toward the commotion, Becky following.

0000000000000

The Doctor and Becky entered the room to see the gas zoom around.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said, as the last of the gas left an old woman's body, making her slump into her chair once again motionless. The Doctor walked over to the man still standing on the stage.

"Did you see where it came from?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah, The way reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" the man said angrily. The Doctor looked taken aback. Becky was watching when she saw an old man and his accomplice trying to carry away the old woman's body.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Becky shouted after them. She ran after them, not really remembering about the Doctor.

"Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way." the Doctor introduced himself.

"Doctor? You look more like a navy." the man responded.

"What's wrong with this jumper?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

000000000000

Rebecca ran out of the theater, quickly looking around, trying to find the two who ran off with the old woman's body.

"Hey!" Becky yelled running toward them. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it." the girl tried to prevent Becky from seeing inside the hearse. "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." Becky sighed, pushing the girl away and feeling for a pulse.

"She's dead! Oh my god, what did you do to her?" Becky asked, backing away slightly. Sneed tried to approach Becky from behind but Becky heard his footsteps and swiveled around. Even though he failed in taking her by surprise, he still lunged for her face, tissue in hand. Becky let out a loud scream, trying to get away. Inside the theater, the Doctor had heard her scream and quickly ran out. Sneed got Gwyneth to help, the girl holding her still as her master held the tissue to Becky's mouth.

"Quickly! Get her in the hearse!" Sneed commanded, as Gwyneth picked up Becky's legs.

As the Doctor ran down the steps, Gwyneth slammed the doors shut hiding Becky. "Rebecca!" the Doctor shouted running toward the hearse.

"You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm?" the man questioned the Doctor. The hearse drove away with the Doctor staring after it.

"Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" the man asked.

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks." the Doctor said, not really paying attention. He spotted a coach and ran towards it, shouting at the driver.

"Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" the Doctor commanded jumping into the coach.

"You can't do that, sir!" the man from earlier insisted.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked.

"Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach!" the man informed the Doctor.

"Well, get in then!" the Doctor said, pulling the man in. "Move!" and with that, the coach started.

"Everything in order, Mr Dickens?" the coach driver asked the man.

"No! It is not!"

"What did he say?" the Doctor backtracked.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor-"

"Dickens?" the Doctor tried to make sure.

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes."

"_THE _Charles Dickens?"

"Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?" the driver interrupted the Doctor's questions.

"Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" the Doctor asked, getting excited.

"A Christmas Carol?" Charles suggested.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains... The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying!" Charles looked pleased. "The best short story ever written! You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?"

"Er, no, I think he can stay." Charles seemed to have warmed up to the Doctor, who wasn't having trouble with flattering him.

"Honestly, Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan." The Doctor said.

"…What? A what?" Charles was confused. A fan?

"Fan! Number One Fan, that's me." the Doctor repeated himself.

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" Charles questioned the odd man next to him.

"No, it means 'Fanatic', devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about?! Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit." The Doctor criticized, causing Charles to become a bit insulted.

"I thought you said you were my fan." Charles grumbled.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster!" The driver urged the horse to go faster.

"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Charles asked.

"My friend. She's only twenty, and it's my fault. She's in my care and now she's in danger." the Doctor explained. "Not to mention, she's going to be very cross with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, which is exactly why we need to move faster." the Doctor said.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!" Charles exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" the driver replied.

"Thatta boy, Charlie!" the Doctor said, sounding delighted.

"Nobody calls me Charlie." Charles turned to him.

"The ladies do." the Doctor smirked.

"How do you know that?" Charles sounded surprised.

"I told you - I'm your Number One-"

"Number One Fan, yes…." Charles finished.

00000000000000

Charles Dickens knocked on the door, waiting until Gwyneth opened it, looking extremely apologetic.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're closed." Gwyneth said, looking sorry.

"Nonsense! Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Charles insisted.

"He's not in, sir." Gwyneth lied. She tried to shut the door, but Charles forced it opened again.

"Don't lie to me, child!" Charles said angrily.

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr Dickens, but the master's indisposed." Behind her, a gas lamp flared. The Doctor interjected.

"Having trouble with your gas?"

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Charles wondered. The Doctor forced his way inside and pressed his ear to the wall.

"You're not allowed inside, sir!" Gwyneth exclaimed.

"There's something inside the walls." the Doctor ignored her. "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas." Suddenly, there was the same scream from before, followed with,

"Let me out!" Becky yelled, hitting the door with her hand. The three hear her, with Gwyneth closing her eyes in dismay.

"That's her." the Doctor confirmed, running to her rescue. The Doctor stormed past Sneed who tried to stop him but even Charles Dickens charged past him, causing Sneed to wag his finger in Gwnyeth's direction.

Rebecca was still pounding on the door as the corpses converged on her. "Let me out! Oh my god…please let me out!" One of the corpses who was a man covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her from continuing. Becky's eyes widened, struggling even more. At that moment, the Doctor kicked the door open.

"I think this is _my_ dance." The Doctor said, pushing Redpath away from Becky.

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Charles wanted to deny everything in front of his eyes.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." the Doctor smiled at Becky. "Hi! You all right?"

"Oh yeah." Becky said sarcastically. "Having the time of my life. Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." the Doctor responded. Becky nodded as if this didn't all surprise her at all. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." Both Redpath and his grandmother raised their heads to the ceiling as the gas left them with a wailing sound.

0000000000000

"First of all, you attack me, then you drug me and kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your wandering hands." Becky sneered, her arms across her chest. The Doctor usually jump in to defend her, but she seemed fine all on her own. "Then you stick inside a room full of zombies, defenseless! So come out with it!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" Sneed stopped when Charles seemed offended. "…the er, dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Charles dismissed it.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps…" Gwnyeth handed the Doctor his tea.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." Gwyneth said. The Doctor stared after her curiously along with Becky.

"Hold on - how does she know that? It took me forever to figure that one out." Becky whispered at the Doctor. He shrugged in response.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned." Sneed said.

"Morbid fancy."

"Oh, Charles, you were there." the Doctor said.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time." the Doctor snapped. "Just shut up." Charles looked stunned, as the Doctor turned to Sneed. "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." He replied.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." the Doctor realized.

"What's the rift?" Becky asked.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." The Doctor explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed realized. "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

0000000000

Gwyneth lit another gas lamp when Becky walked in, automatically going for the dishes. She wanted to help her, sure, but she also wanted to know how Gwyneth knew stuff about the Doctor.

"Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!" Gwyneth tried to insist. Becky waved it away.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sneed works you to death." Becky said. "How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyneth answered.

"How much?" Becky said, sounding shocked.

"I know." She said, looking pleased. "I would've been happy with six."

"So, did you go to school?" Becky asked, washing another plate.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every sunday. Nice and proper." Gwyneth said. "We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me too." Becky said, laughing.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!" Gwyneth said, as if it were the most craziest thing ever.

"I did that too." Becky nodded. "You used to sneak out all the time with my friends. Just to look at boys!" Gwyneth stopped laughing and looked scandalized.

"I don't know much about that, miss." Gwyneth said but at the look on Rebecca's face she relented. "I supposed, there is one lad….the butcher's boy. He comes by every tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." Rebecca smiled at her.

"There used to be someone like that." Rebecca's mind wandered off.

"There's someone like that for you right now." Gwyneth mumbled under her breath. "But maybe he's waiting for you along with your mother up there, miss." Gwyneth said without thinking much of it.

"Maybe." Becky trailed off then seemed to realize something.

"Wait, who told you that? I didn't." Gwyneth's eyes widened, quickly turning to clean the dishes.

"I don't know, must've been the Doctor." she said as lightly as she could.

"I _never _told him." Becky's eyes narrowed. "So how do you know all this?"

"Mr Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss." Gwyneth laughed.

"No, no servants where I'm from." Rebecca corrected, still wary of the girl.

"And you've come such a long way." she responded, knowingly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're from London, but I've never seen London like that. All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise…and the metal boxes racing past…and the birds in the sky…they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you- you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen…the darkness with so much light….the feral dark lioness-" suddenly Gwyneth stumbled backwards. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!"

"It's okay." Becky told her. "Honestly."

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"What's the sight?" Becky questioned her. "You can trust me."

"It's…" Gwyneth tried to find some way to explain without sounding completely crazy to Rebecca.

"It's powerful. And it's getting stronger, isn't that right?" the Doctor interjected from the doorway, causing both girls to jump in surprise.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head." Gwyneth said honestly.

"You grew on top of the rift. You're a part of it. You're the key." the Doctor told Gwyneth.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts." Gwyneth said.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what do."

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked.

"We're going to have a seance."

000000000000

They all sat around the table.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Misfits. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands." Gwyneth explained.

"I can't take part in this." Charles said, getting up.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." the Doctor said.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." Charles retorted.

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." the Doctor said, causing Rebecca to roll her eyes at him. "Come on, we might need you." Charles sat down again, though not very happy. "Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out."

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Gwyneth tried to reach out. "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." as she raised her eyes to the ceiling, a low murmuring filled the room.

"Can you hear that?" Becky whispered.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Charles snapped.

"I feel them. I feel them!" Gwyneth shouted as the gas creatures started to fill the room.

"What're they saying?" Becky asked the Doctor. She figured if the creatures were alien, and the Doctor was alien, then he could probably understand them.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." the Doctor said.

"I can't!" Gwyneth refused.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." Gwyneth looked like she was in pain but then she opened her eyes.

"Yes." she said as three of the gas creatures appeared behind her.

"Great God. Spirits from the other side!" Sneed exclaimed.

"The other side of the universe." the Doctor corrected.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us." the Gelth begged.

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." the Gelth answered. "We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?" the Doctor questioned.

"Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came." the Gelth replied.

"War? What war?" Dickens asked.

"The Time War." the Gelth answered as the Doctor and Becky exchanged looks between them.

"The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." the Gelth continued.

"So that's why you need the corpses." the Doctor figured out.

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us! Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" they disappeared as Gwyneth collapsed forward onto the table. Becky stood to go check on her.

"Gwyneth!" she exclaimed, rushing over. "Are you all right?"

00000000000000000

Becky had taken it upon herself to nurse over Gwyneth, having experience when Rose was sick and Jackie wasn't around to take care of her because she was working. Slowly, Gwyneth's eyes opened as she fidgeted.

"It's alright. You just sleep."

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth said as the Doctor watch, leaning against the wall, seeing how much Becky really did care.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival." the Doctor told her. Becky rounded about, walking over.

"She can't do it." Becky told him. "They're not having her." she hissed at him. He sighed and turned to talk to Sneed and Dickens about how foreign they were.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become a part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens shook his head.

"Good system. It might work." Becky sighed. She could argue with the Doctor, or watch as it all blew up on him and having a smirky I-told-you-so look. Choosing the latter, she only watched as the Doctor led them down to the morgue.

0000000000000000000

"Talk about Bleak House." the Doctor said, herding them all inside the room. Becky bumped into him on purpose, showing her dissatisfaction with this.

"I think the room is getting colder." Becky observed, rubbing her arms for warmth, seeing as she left her coat upstairs. The Doctor tossed her his jacket, which she took gratefully. The Gelth flooded the room. Their leader positioned himself in the archway.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" Becky rolled her eyes at them, stepping forward. "Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." It wasn't just the fact, they looked creepy but they was something off about them. Becky just didn't know what….

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" the Doctor told them.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth sighed out happily.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" the Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch." Gwyneth positioned herself beneath the arch.

"Beneath the arch." she repeated. "My angels.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!" the Gelth commanded.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" Gwyneth exclaimed as Becky watched. It was like she didn't really want to watch but couldn't look away. "Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" Gwyneth's mouth opened as the Gelth poured out of it. "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them eh?" Dickens commented.

"The bridge is open. We descend." suddenly, the figure became demonic as the gas turned from blue to red. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were _few_ in number!" Becky shouted, glaring at the Doctor since it was all his fault.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." the bodies rose.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-" a corpse grabbed Snned from behind and held him still as another Gelth filled him. Becky dashed to the Doctor's side.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." the Doctor said.

"You think?" Becky snapped at him, clearly afraid for her life. The corpses advanced on the Doctor and Rebecca.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." the Gelth said nastily, backing the Doctor and Becky against a dungeon door.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back!" Becky screamed.

"Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

"I-I can't! I'm sorry!" Charles shouted. The Doctor looked behind him, pushing Becky inside the room, going inside as well before slamming it shut again. "It's too much for me! I'm so-" Charles jumped and ran from the morgue as one of the Gelth followed him.

"I trusted you! I pitied you!" the Doctor shouted at them.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh."

"Not while I'm alive." the Doctor shot back.

"Then live no more."

"But I can't die." Becky turned to look at the Doctor. "I wasn't even born yet! Is it possible?"

"I'm sorry." the Doctor responded sadly. "Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." Becky said. "I wanted to see life beyond my boring one. And I did."

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon." the Doctor sounded horrified. "In Cardiff!" Becky laughed rather sadly, but it made the Doctor smile.

"We'll go down fighting?"

"Yeah." Becky sighed, taking a deep breath before reaching over and kissing him right on the lips. It was only for a second and when she pulled back, her eyes were twinkling.

"Not bad considering the situation." the Doctor was still shocked when Charles rushed into the room.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?" the Doctor finally managed to get out.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!"

"Brilliant. Gas." the Doctor clicked things together. "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the corpses decided to turn on Dickens instead.

"I hope..oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon." Charles backed up as the corpses advanced. "If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" the Doctor said as he and Becky smashed the gas canisters causing the Gelth to be sucked away from the bodies.

"It's working!" Becky shouted gleefully. With that, she pushed open the dungeon door as the Doctor rushed forward to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're no angels."

"Liars." Gwyneth said rather simply.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" the Doctor ordered.

"I can't breathe." Becky choked out.

"Charles, get her out." Dickens grabbed Becky's arm but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine." the Doctor marched over to Becky. "Now, I won't allow you to die in the nineteenth century because of your stupid stubbornness. Now go!" Becky glared at him but allowed herself to be dragged out by Charles Dickens. It should have been a honor, but Becky could only think about the big-eared fool in the basement below her and the innocent and sweet Gwyneth. And so when the Doctor dove out of the house, as the house went up in flames, she could not help but be mad.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." the Doctor told her. "I did try. But Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

"What?" Rebecca tilted her head to the side.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." the Doctor explained.

"So…how was she able to speak to us? Oh my God, was she talking to us from beyond the dead?" Becky gasped out, reeling back.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Dickens said sagely.

"She saved the world. And no one will ever know."

00000000000000000000000

The Doctor, Becky and Dickens arrived back at the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled out his key.

"Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um…shed. Won't be long!" the Doctor fit the key into the lock.

"What're you going to do now?" Becky questioned Charles.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." Charles said.

"You've cheered up!" the Doctor commented.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!"

"Good luck with it." Becky told him sincerely as the Doctor shook his hand. "Bye then. And thank you for saving my life. And the Doctor's."

"In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Charles questioned.

"You'll see. In the shed." the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?" the Doctor paused for a moment.

"Just a friend. Passing through." the Doctor mysteriously answered.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?" Charles asked, almost shy.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned.

"For how long?"

"Forever!" the Doctor said as Charles tried to look modest but Becky could see he was pleased. "Right. Shed. Come on, Rebecca."

"In - in the box? Both of you?" Becky turned around and winked before entering the TARDIS.

"Down boy. See ya!" the Doctor said shutting the door.

"Oh well that was fun." Becky remarked, immediately taking off her heels. "Remind me to never wear these again."

"Sure." the Doctor said, absentmindedly. Becky grinned at him.

"Can I do it this time?" Becky asked, referring for the button that set the TARDIS in motion. "Give him one last surprise?"

"Don't mess it up." the Doctor pointed his finger at her. Becky rolled her eyes at him before pushing down on the button as the engines started to rev up. The Doctor and Becky shared a grin as they watched Dickens' face as the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

**So honestly, I feel like this is the crappiest one I'm ever going to make. Maybe because I rushing it, I don't know... But I promise to do better with the up and coming chapters/episodes. Aliens in London is actually one of my favorites so I'm actually excited. Anyway please review on what you think about this chapter. **


	7. Aliens in London

**I'm back. And can I just say THANK YOU soooo much for the reviews, and although I don't reply, it would mostly be replies like : :)**

**Without further ado, Aliens in London**

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on the Powell Estate. Becky stepped out first, dressed in the clothes she had been wearing before 1869. The Doctor followed her out, leaning against the door and folded his arms.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About 12 hours." the Doctor answered, smugly. Becky raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Seriously?" the Doctor nodded. "Right, I shan't be long. I'm just gonna check in with Jackie and Rose. Maybe mess with Mickey. You sure you don't want to come?" Becky asked him.

"Absolutely. Your godmother scares me." Becky rolled her eyes at him. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know! I mean, it's the first time I've been out all night…maybe she'll buy it." Becky shrugged, starting to back away. "Or maybe," she started with a devilish smile. "I'll tell her how you tried to impress me by taking me to the year 5 billion/apple/ something and then almost killed me with your little ghosts Gelth."

"Don't you dare." the Doctor warned her with a grin. "I might just leave you here."

"Never." Becky grinned at him before starting to faster towards the estate. "You couldn't if you tried." the Doctor raised up his hands in defense before leaning once again on the TARDIS to wait for her. She ran up the stairs and opened the door of Jackie's flat walking in.

"I'm home! Sorry, I was out all night…you know how it is." Becky shouted the moment she entered the doorway. Jackie walked out the kitchen but froze at the sight of Becky. "What? Is something on my face?"

A smashed cup was her only response.

And then there was, "It's you." Jackie breathed out like she hadn't seen Becky in ages. Becky was very, very confused.

"Course it's me."

"Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God." Jackie said starting to tear up. She threw her arms around Becky who looked alarmed. Then she noticed the posters that had 'Have you seen Rebecca?" all over the coffee table. At that moment, the Doctor came crashing in.

"It's not 12 hours, it's er….12 months. You've been gone a whole year." the Doctor laughed nervously while Becky and Jackie looked at him, stunned. "Sorry."

0000000000

Jackie was pacing around the living room while Becky was seated as far away from the Doctor as Jackie could manage.

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you?" Jackie asked, furious.

"Travelling."

"Amnesia." the Doctor and Becky said in unison. Jackie glared at them both. The policeman in the room was bemused.

"Amnesia?" the policeman finally asked. Becky gave the Doctor a look.

"Yes, well. I found her one day and she….was unconscious. So I took her to….the hospital…. and I was her doctor while she recovered from her…amnesia." the Doctor stumbled to make a good story.

"Rubbish! One moment, you're all charms and smiles, and then next thing I know, she gets 'amnesia'." Jackie advanced on the Doctor. "How old are you? 40? 45? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I AM a Doctor!" the Doctor said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Well stitch this, mate." Jackie said slapping him on the cheek, hard. The Doctor groaned while Becky fought back a guilty smile.

0000000000

Rebecca and the Doctor are on the roof, with Becky sitting on the ledge while the Doctor stood behind her.

"I can't tell her. She's never gonna believe me even if I tried. And I missed a _year_? Was it good?" Becky asked him.

"Middling." the Doctor shrugged. "Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?"

"It wouldn't be trouble if you could actually fly the TARDIS right." Becky teased him. "If only Rose were here. Jackie said she was out working. She's the only person I can actually talk to about this. Aliens and spaceships because no one else understands. No one else on this planet knows aliens exist." as if on cue, a spacecraft narrowly missed their heads as it falls from the sky and headed for Central London. It smashed into the Big Ben before landing in the Thames. Becky stood up immediately. " Oh, come on!" the Doctor laughed before grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the doors leading downstairs.

00000000

It was dark after Becky had managed to convince the Doctor to watch the news instead of actually appearing there. She knew if she walked out now, Jackie would have a heart attack. The Doctor slipped out the door but Becky caught him sneaking out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Becky told him.

"Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." the Doctor said.

"Right-wander." Becky rolled her eyes. "After you just finished watching a segment about the discovery of a body on the site of the crash. You wanna try again?"

"Rebecca, it has nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything! Perfect!"

"And there you go again with the 'Rebecca.'" Becky rolled her eyes, seeming to only take that from the Doctor said. "It sounds weird."

"I'm not going to call you 'Becky.'"

"Why not?"

"Because…it sounds weird." Becky laughed at him, making him smile back. "Tell you what; I'll call you Becca. Make it easier for you and me."

"Fine. Go off on your wander as well. Just promise you won't leave me behind." Becky said.

"Tell you what-" the Doctor said, feeling his jacket pockets. "TARDIS Key. About time you had one. See you later!" before he could leave, Becky rushed forward and hugged him tightly before backing off and walking back inside Jackie's flat.

….

Mickey emerged from another balcony picking up a pair of jeans and smelling them. He made a face, disgusted. He watched the Doctor look a sign in a shop window saying 'ELLO ET' and then did a double take as the Doctor took out his key from his pocket.

"Oh my God!" Mickey exclaimed. "Rose!"

"What?!" Rose said, sounding snappy. Mickey couldn't really blame her. It was a year since Rose had seen Rebecca. She had phoned once but they didn't talk since then. It was hard on her, watching as her mother placed on the blame on Mickey seeing as Becky hated him.

"It's him! He's back!" all he heard in response was a door slamming shut. They both ran downstairs as fast as they could. "Oi, Doctor! Doctooooooooor!" Mickey lunged for the TARDIS but ended up on the floor.

"So stupid!" Rose shook her head, trying to hide her smile. "Let's go check on my mother. Maybe she knows something."

00000000000

Jackie's flat was completely crowded. Jackie raised her wine glass to the air in a toast.

"Here's to the Martians!" Jackie shouted.

"The Martians!" Becky shouted along with everyone else, before taking a sip from her glass. Mickey and Rose appeared in the doorway. Becky slid down in her chair trying fruitlessly to hide from them. The laughter died away as they both stared down at Becky.

"Hey, Rose." Becky said trying to be casual. "Was wondering where you were."

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." a woman commented. Becky looked bemused until she pointedly looked at Jackie.

"It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" Jackie said, walking into the kitchen.

…

"You disappear - who do they turn to? Your enemy. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. Rose had three. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her-" Mickey pointed at Jackie. "Whispering around the estate - pointing the finger - stuff through my letterbox - and all 'cos of you."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Becky said defensively.

"And I was waiting for twelve months waiting of you and the Doctor to come back." Rose picked up where Mickey left off.

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor?" Jackie interjected. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rose looked a bit guilty, but didn't let it deter her. Mickey noticed someone trying to listen through the window in the kitchen. He slammed it shut and closed the door.

"Well…" Rose tried to say.

"Tell me. Now."

"Might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away.

"WHAT?!" Becky shouted, standing up immediately.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend HE turned out to be." Mickey continued. Becky pushed past him before Mickey and Rose followed after. Jackie stayed put, looking aggravated.

….

Becky was standing in the spot where the TARDIS was parked when Rose and Mickey caught up with her.

"You see?! He's left you behind, Rebecca," Mickey chortled. "Now you're left here like the rest of us-"

"Oh shut up." Becky rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't leave me here like this. He'd be too scared to try." on cue, the TARDIS started to materialize next to her. Jackie had decided to walk out just then, when her mouth dropped open.

"How'd you do that?" Jackie faintly asked. Rose opened her mouth to explain but found that she couldn't speak. This was the first time she would see the Doctor after she rejected him. Becky moved forward to go inside the TARDIS, with Mickey following.

"Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-"

"Everyone's here." Becky told him. The door creaked open with Jackie and Rose entering after Mickey. The Doctor looked around.

"Oh, that's JUST what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" the Doctor warningly told Becky.

"You ruined our lives, Doctor." Mickey blurted out. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"See what I mean? Domestic." the Doctor said.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Mickey shouted.

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky." the Doctor insisted.

"I think I know my own name."

"You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?" the Doctor shot back. Jackie, who had been looking around the TARDIS ran out with Rose running after her.

"Becks, make sure they don't kill each other." Rose commanded.

"You know what interests me?" Becky finally said. The Doctor and Mickey looked up at her. "How you keep saying that it's perfect. Nothing is perfect unless it is planned to the last detail like what shoes that alien was wearing."

"You make a very good point." the Doctor said, sounding impressed. "So what're they up to? And who's they?"

000000000000

Inside the TARDIS, Mickey watched curiously as the Doctor was once again under the console.

"So, what're you doing there?" Mickey asked.

"Ricky." the Doctor was muffled because he had his sonic screwdriver between his teeth.

"Mickey." Mickey corrected.

"Ricky." the Doctor said firmly, taking the sonic screwdriver out his mouth to make himself clearer. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not…" Mickey was uncomfortable.

"Shut it, then." the Doctor continued on with his work. Rose was off to the side, venting her frustration to Becky.

"You didn't call once, even just to say that you were alive." Rose was whisper-shouting to her best friend.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Although I didn't know the Doctor would mess it up this bad." Becky commented. "But I did miss you… but you should come with us, Rose. It's not just a space hopper, it's goes back and forward in time too."

"What?"

"Yeah, I met Charles Dickens." Becky stated proudly. Rose considered it for a moment.

"You think? Maybe-"

"Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on…" The Doctor interjected. "Come on!" he said, whacking the computer screen. Then he showed Rose and Becca the graphics on the screen. "That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

….

The Doctor was switching the television from channel to channel. Mickey was watching from the side.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey was curious to know.

"All the basic packages." the Doctor answered casually.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey said, getting a bit excited. The Doctor caught on to what he was thinking.

"Yes, I get the football." the Doctor looked back on the screen. "Hold on, I know that bloke."

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." A reporter was saying.

"UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people."

"Who are they?" Becky asked.

"People he worked for. Yeah, don't think we sat on our backsides all day for twelve months. I read up on you, Doctor, on the internet when you look deep enough. It's in history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead." Mickey explained.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." the Doctor said, sarcastically.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose questioned.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving." The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS door.

"Where to?!" Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." the Doctor said. Everyone stepped out of the TARDIS to the sound of helicopters and are immediately caught by a searchlight.

"Do not move!" police cars and solider surrounded them, pointing guns at them. Mickey made a break for it, hiding behind dustbins. Jackie ran out and tried to get to Rose and Becky were, but was restrained by two soldiers.

"NO!" Jackie shouted.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" the Doctor, Becky and Rose complied.

"Take me to your leader!" the Doctor shouted. Becky rolled her eyes in response.

0000000000

Rose clambered into the back of a police car after the Doctor and Becky. The door was shut as they drove off.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this - being arrested - I'd have done it years ago." Rose commented.

"Oh, trust me, we're not being arrested." Becky smirked knowingly. "They don't treat this nice."

"_This_?"

"Well, I'm charming." Becky flipped her hair back. "What can I say?" she said laughing.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" the Doctor moved on.

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street!" the Doctor laughed, with Rose and Becky joining in.

"10 Downing Street?" Becky wanted to clarify.

"That's the one!" the Doctor said with glee.

"Oh my God! I'm going to 10 Downing Street?" Rose was gleeful. The Doctor nodded, grinning. "How come?"

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh - noticed." the Doctor said.

"Now they need you?" Becky questioned.

"Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" the Doctor grinned at the girls expectantly. Becky pretended notice the look on his face.

" By the way…who's Prime Minister now?" Becky asked Rose.

"Won't do much use; he's disappeared." Rose answered.

….

The car pulled up outside 10 Downing Street. The paparazzi and hundreds of police were there. The Doctor got out of the car, holding his hand out to Becky. She took it as gracefully as she could, considering she was dressed in a sweater and jeans in front of the news crews.

"Oh my God!" Rose and Becky whispered to each other in unison.

0000000000000

The group of three were led to a room where all the alien experts were mingling with each other, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." a man walked up to the Doctor, handing him his ID card. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

"Well, I don't go anywhere without them." the Doctor said, although he was already looping the card around his neck.

"You're the code nine, not her." the man insisted. "I'm sorry, Doctor… it is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me." the Doctor fought back.

"Fine, you go and we'll stay here." Becky interjected as a woman came up to them.

"Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?" she asked, making the man next to her exasperated.

"Not now, we're busy - can't you go home?"

"I just need a word in private."

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" the man grabbed Becky and Rose's arms. "I'm going to have to leave you with security."

"It's alright." the woman said. "I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." the woman whispered under her breath. "Walk with me. Just keep walking. That's right…don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North."

They were out in the corridor when Harriet turned to face the two girls. "This friend of yours…he's an expert, right? He knows about aliens?"

"Depends. Why?" Becky asked, as Harriet broke down in tears. Rebecca widened her eyes and gestured for Rose to comfort her. Rose awkwardly did her best. "What happened?"

"I have to show you." Harriet wiped away her last tears and rushed up the stairs, walking to the cabinet room.

"They turned the body into a suit!" A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet showed them a body suit.

"Definitely alien." Rebecca announced unnecessarily. "Thing is, whenever an alien shows up, they always leave something behind. Spiders, gas creatures in bodies…and," Becky opened a cupboard as the Prime Minister's body fell out. "…The Prime Minister."

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-" the receptionist spotted the body on the floor. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Ohh!" a rather large woman walked into the room. Rebecca, Rose, Harriet and the receptionist turned to see her smirk. "Has someone been naughty?" she said, closing the doors behind her.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

"And who told you that? Hmm?" the blonde woman stalked closer. "Me." She pulled at her skin suit, revealing herself to the shock of the other four. She roared as she grabbed the man between her claws, pinning him against the wall before strangling him. Becky, Rose and Harriet could watch in shock as the thing laughed.

* * *

**Please review and I will be back in the next episode. **


	8. World War Three

**We survived the end of the world! Haha :) Anyway I'm back with Becky and as usual I don't own Doctor Who. But I'm so excited for the Christmas Special! **

* * *

The rather green alien was suddenly covered in electricity, making her drop the man's body from the wall. Becky managed to focus, grabbing Rose's and Harriet's hands and pulling them from the room.

"No, wait!" Harriet shouted. "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" She ran back in the direction of the cabinet room but stopped and turned around when she saw the alien coming after them. They ran from the alien, but she was easily able to get past closed doors. They found themselves in a room where the doors are locked.

"Hide!" Becky commanded, going into a cabinet. Inside, she was squished between between books. The woman entered.

"Oh, such fun! Little human children…where are you? Sweet little humeykins…come to me…let me kiss you better…." Becky pressed herself more back. "…Kiss you with my big, green lips." two others entered.

"My brothers." the female said.

"Happy hunting?"

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." she was smug. Becky clutched a book in her hand.

"I can smell an old girl…stale bird…brittle bones."

"And two ripe youngsters. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." the female aliens swept the curtain aside to reveal Rose, who screamed. Harriet jumped out from her hiding place.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet pleaded. Becky kicked open the doors, swinging the book down to the first alien she saw.

"Oh, come on!" Becky rolled her eyes as the alien was disoriented. The Doctor crashed in, blasting a fire extinguisher in the aliens' faces.

"Out! With me!" he shouted as Rose pulled the curtains down over an alien and running behind the Doctor. "Who the hell are you?" he asked Harriet.

"Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North." Harriet introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." the Doctor said.

"Likewise." The Doctor blasted the fire extinguisher again before running. "We need to get to the cabinet rooms!"

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions on aliens!" Harriet shouted.

"Of course it does!" Becky said sarcastically. They made it inside but had no time to close the door, before the Doctor held up a bottle of brandy and held his sonic screwdriver to it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off." the Doctor said. The aliens hesitated. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet pointed out.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." the Doctor said.

"Who are you, if not human?" one of them questioned. Harriet was bemused, turning to Becky.

"Who's not human?" she asked.

"He's not human." Becky nodded to the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Harriet was surprised.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" the Doctor turned around to them.

"Sorry." Harriet and Becky said in unison, the latter pretending to zip her lips. The Doctor turned back to the aliens. "But he's a northern accent." Harriet whispered to the girls.

"Lots of planets have a North." Becky shrugged. The Doctor hushed them again. He held the brandy, threateningly.

"You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?" The Doctor inquired.

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?"

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?" the Doctor wondered.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service."

"So, you'e family."

"It's a family business."

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock?'" the Doctor repeated.

"Ahh…excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicated the flammability…?" one of the Slitheen asked.

"Is that what I said?"

" You're making it up!"

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." the Doctor offered her the brandy.

"Pass it to the left first."

"Sorry." the Doctor handed it off to Becky.

"Now we can end this hunt…with a slaughter." the Slitheen flexed his claws menacingly. The Doctor folded his arms.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." The Doctor pressed a button on the wall. "End of lesson." Every entrance to the room was blocked by metal shutters. The Doctor turned to the three women. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"Good." Becky nodded. "But how do we get out?" the Doctor paused.

"Ah."

00000000

The Doctor dragged the man's body into a cupboard.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Which one?" Harriet asked.

"This one - the secretary or whatever he was called." the Doctor pointed to him before Harriet went to look.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." the Doctor crossed the man's hands over his body.

"Sorry." he told him before getting out of the cupboard. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked.

"Let me guess - he was too skinny?" Becky guessed, glancing at the cupboard door. "They're not exactly model skinny."

"Right. The device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." the Doctor explained.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." Rose commented.

"Really? Size for gas?" Becky crinkled her nose.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet interjected, very upset.

"Right sorry." Becky suddenly was very forlorn. "As we mourn the sudden death-"

"Becks." Rose interrupted.

"Sorry." Becky said, raising her hands in defense.

"Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Huh!" Harriet chuckled. "Hardly."

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones…" the Doctor struggled to remember where he heard the name before.

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet said.

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?" Rose wondered. Harriet stared at her.

"You're a very violent young woman."

"Just annoyed." Becky assured her.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet said. The Doctor stopped scanning the mantle piece with his sonic screwdriver to listen.

"Say that again." the Doctor said.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked.

"Anything. All of it." the Doctor requested.

"Um, well… the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN." Harriet said.

"Like that's ever stopped them." Becky folded her arms.

"Exactly, given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of government hands and given to the UN." Harriet explained. "Is it important?"

"Everything's important." the Doctor pointed out.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal." Harriet said.

"What do they want, though?" Rose asked.

"They said they're family - so it's not an attack. They also said they wanted to make profit off an 'godforsaken rock' so there's something on Earth they want." Becky deduced then turned to the Doctor. "Was that good?"

"Fantastic." the Doctor replied.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet listed off.

"You're very good at this." the Doctor commented.

"Thank you." Harriet said, rather pleased.

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?" the Doctor was bemused. Becky's phone suddenly went off.

"Oh! That's me." Becky pulled out her phone, checked it and tossed it to Rose. "It's Mickey."

"But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?" Harriet asked Becky.

"He-" Becky mimicked the sound of the sonic screwdriver. "-it. Super phone. Super bill."

"Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts." Harriet turned to the Doctor.

"All dead downstairs, yeah." the Doctor responded. "And tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose said, handing the Doctor the phone. Mickey had sent Becky a picture of the Slitheen in Jackie's kitchen.

"No, no, no, no, no - not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!" Mickey said to Rose.

"Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Rose told Mickey. The Doctor snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." the Doctor commanded.

"It's Mickey. And why should I?"

"Mickey the Idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you." the Doctor fought back a groan while Becky smirked.

….

"It says password." Mickey said on the UNIT website. The Doctor was putting on speakerphone and didn't hear.

"Say again."

"It's asking for the password." Mickey repeated.

"Buffalo - two F's, one L." the Doctor answered.

"See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark." Mickey discovered.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." the Doctor retorted, causing Becky to snicker.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose directed at the Doctor and Becky.

"Thank you. Password again."

"Just repeat it, every time." the Doctor said. "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts - to kill them." Harriet remembered.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London." the Doctor said.

"The Slitheen were hiding - and then they put the entire planet on red alert." Becky continued.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie said sarcastically.

"At least I'm trying." Becky shot back, even sticking her tongue out at her phone.

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my goddaughter's - even though I consider like my own daughter - disappeared off the face of the Earth." Jackie said. "'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - are my daughters safe?"

"We're fine." Rose insisted.

"Are they safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Jackie asked. The Doctor glanced up and met Becky's green eyes. "Well, what's the answer?" Mickey grabbed the phone.

"We're in." Mickey announced. The Doctor broke off eye contact.

"Right then - one the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles. Click on that." the Doctor requested.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying." the Doctor ordered, trying to pay attention. "It's some sort of message."

"What's it saying?" Becky asked him.

"Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating." the Doctor answered as Mickey's door bell ringed. "Hush!"

"That's not me." Mickey said, turning to Jackie. "Go and see who it is."

"It's three o' clock in the morning." Jackie pointed out.

"Well go and tell them that." Mickey said. Jackie gave him a look but got up to check who was the door.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the Doctor was meanwhile, asking himself. Jackie ran back into Mickey's room.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!" she incorrectly announced.

"They've found us." Mickey told the group over the phone.

"Mickey I need that signal." the Doctor sternly said.

"Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose shouted, pushing past Becky.

"We can't, it's by the front door." Mickey said. "Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them." Harriet turned to the Doctor. "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!" Becky shot back, staring at her phone worriedly. Through the phone, they could hear the Slitheen breaking in.

"That's my mother!" Rose exclaimed.

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" the Doctor shouted.

"They're green." Rose blurted out.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Uh, good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline."

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology." Becky added.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames - you said slipstream engine?" Becky tried to remember what it was exactly.

"Narrows it down."

"Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual."

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like a fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um…"

"Bad breath!" Becky shouted out like she was in a game show.

"That's it!" Harriet agreed.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"We're getting there, mum!" Rose shouted down the phone.

"Too late!" Mickey shouted.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor figured out.

"Oh yeah. Let's write them a letter." Becky sarcastically suggested.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor commanded. "Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!"

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet shouted.

"Just like Hannibal." the Doctor agreed. "Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" Mickey asked.

"It's your kitchen." the Doctor shot back.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said, almost bored and as if she expected him not to know. "What? I spent a year with him." Jackie snatched the phone from Mickey.

"Give it here, what do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar!" Jackie went from place to place, looking for anything with vinegar.

"Gherkins! Pickled onions! Picked eggs!"

"You kiss this man?" the Doctor questioned Rose. The door was kicked down as the Slitheen entered. Jackie chucked the vinegar at it causing it to explode, covering Jackie and Mickey in green slime. Having heard the explosion, the four sighed in relief.

"Hannibal?" Rose questioned.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained.

"Oh, Well there you go then." Rose shrugged, as they all raised their glasses in toast and drank. "Phew!" Mickey interrupted their drinking.

"Listen to this."

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds. Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war." the acting Prime Minister said in a speech.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." the Doctor said.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"Why not? Attack first, ask questions later." Becky shrugged.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the defense codes…"

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." the Doctor finished.

"But why?" Becky wondered. The Doctor opened the metal shutters, seeing the Slitheen waiting outside.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked." the Doctor said.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away." Margaret said devilishly.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked them.

"Profit." the Doctor answered. "That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert."

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of 5 billion lives." the Doctor sneered at them.

"Bargain." Magaret smirked.

"Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you." the Doctor told them, serious as ever.

"What? You? Trapped in your box?" Margaret laughed. The Doctor didn't seem affected, staring her down.

"Yes. Me." Margaret laughed again but more nervously. The Doctor stared her down again before closing the shutters again. Jackie was on the phone again.

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." Jackie insisted.

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid." Harriet suggested.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked.

"There's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail." Mickey replied. The Doctor stood off the side, leaning against the wall deep in thought.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet commented.

"If we could just get out of here…" Becky glanced around at the walls like they were closing in on her.

"There's a way out." the Doctor softly told her.

"What? And we're still here?" Becky rounded on him, in disbelief.

"There's always been a way out." Becky gave him a look, even putting her hands on her hips to illustrate what she was mentally shouting at him. The Doctor crossed the room to the table, speaking to Jackie. "But I can't guarantee your daughters will be safe."

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie immediately replied.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies." The Doctor told her.

"Do it." Becky blurted out, causing the Doctor to look up at her.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" the Doctor asked her and it was like they were the only two in the room. After a moment, "You kissed me." Becky nodded.

"I knew you would bring it up." Becky said with a pause after. It almost sounded like she was leaving it at that. "I did. Don't regret it. I thought I was going to die, and I wanted to make it seem better, somehow."

"Doctor, please! They're my daughters! They're just kids!" jackie pleaded with him.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." the Doctor responded.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Becky was smiling but it was faint, sad one.

"I could save the world but lose you." the Doctor told her. They stared at each other for a long time until Harriet interrupted the moment.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet declared.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie angrily barked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it." The Doctor looked at Becky and grinned. Rose jumped onto the table.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked. The Doctor opened the briefcase with the emergency protocols.

"We don't. We stay here."

"Oh great." Becky rolled her eyes, folding her arms, reacting like she normally would, despite what had happened between her and the Doctor. The Doctor shuffled through the protocols and then went to the phone.

"Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything." the Doctor commanded. Over the phone, Jackie and Mickey were talking.

"We're in. Here is its, uh H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." the Doctor said to no one in particular.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defense codes." Mickey countered.

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" the Doctor asked.

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A." Mickey answered.

"That's the one. Select." the Doctor said. "Ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire." the Doctor ordered. With a deep breath, Mickey clicked the FIRE button.

"How solid are these?" Harriet tapped on the steel shutters.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big." the Doctor told her.

"Alright, now I'm calling the shots. And today is not the day we're going to die." Becky turned to Rose. "What was that thing people did with earthquakes?"

"Stand under the doorframe?" Rose said, sounding more like a question and not an answer.

"That's it!" Becky wrenched the cupboard door and open. "This should do. Come on and help me. Come on!" Harriet was the first to help followed by Rose.

"It's on radar. Counter defense 556." Mickey reported.

"Stop them intercepting it." the Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy."

"556 neutralized." the Doctor hung up the phone, before going inside the cupboard with the others.

"Nice knowing you three." Harriet commented. "Hannibal!" They all braced themselves, waiting. Then….they were all shaken around before it all stopped. The four emerged from the wreckage as Harriet looked around.

"Made in Britain." she said. The sergeant hurried to them.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Becky coughed slightly and turned to the Doctor, hugging him.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!" Harriet flashed him her ID card.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should have a go." the Doctor suggested.

"Me?" Harriet laughed. "I'm only a back-bencher."

"Aren't we all?" Becky commented lightly, a big smile on her face, that could only be the reaction to finding out she was still alive after a missile was shot at them. "I'd vote for you."

"Me too!" Rose grinned.

"Now, don't be silly." Harriet waved it off but the Doctor, Becky and Rose shared a grin. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." Harriet climbed over the rubble and towards the crowd of people. The Doctor's grin grew even bigger. "Hang on! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!" The Doctor, Becky and Rose walked away together.

"I thought I knew the name." the Doctor said. "Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen - I have something to say to you all!" Harriet was heard shouting. "Mankind stays tall-proud-and undefeated. God bless the human race."

0000000000000

Becky and Rose raced up the stairs and down the hall to Jackie's flat where they were greeted with a hug from Jackie.

…..

Becky was lying on the floor, her eyes on the ceiling but they were unseeing. She was reflecting on past events, particularly one memory where the Doctor had caught her out on kissing him. And if truth be told… she didn't really kiss him to go out with a bang but because he was different. Not different planets different, but more on his personality. He was the one person who wasn't afraid to go head to head with her, although his chances of winning an argument were slim to none. And she liked different. Her phone lit up with the name TARDIS on it with a little icon to match. She flipped her phone open, pressing speaker as well.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go." the Doctor immediately said.

"You've got a phone?" Becky wondered as Rose got closer.

"You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?Like I said, couple of hours... I've just got to send out this dispersal…" the Doctor pressed a button. "There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up."

"My mother's cooking." Rose interjected.

"Good! Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer." Becky let out a bark of laughter.

"She's cooking tea. For us." Rose waved it off.

"I don't do that."

"She wants to get to know you." Becky tried to add helpfully, handing off the phone to Rose who went back and forth with him for a while.

"Well, you can stay there if you want!" the Doctor said to Becky. "But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula. Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out - hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere."

"Uh-"

"Your choice." the Doctor said before hanging up.

…

Becky strolled out from the flats, bags in her arms. Once she reached the Doctor, she dumped the bags unceremoniously in his arms.

"Ricky!" she exclaimed, spotting the boy sitting down. "Thanks…..you know, for saving us."

"Mmm." Mickey nodded, unsure what to say. Rose came out with Jackie pleading behind her. Rose reached them, dumping her bags as well.

"Don't remember inviting you." the Doctor teased.

"No you didn't. I did." Becky said.

"You can't invite people into MY TARDIS." the Doctor shot back. Becky shrugged.

"It was more like….open an old invitation." Becky smiled at him as Rose turned to talk to Mickey.

"No chance, he's ah, a liability." the Doctor turned away from Becky. "I'm not having him on board."

"We'd be dead without him." Rose argued.

"My decision is final." the Doctor insisted. Rose turned back to Mickey, apologetically.

"Sorry." she said before kissing him lightly. Becky made a face, even adding a comment about pickled onions before Jackie rounded on the Doctor.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?" Jackie said. The Doctor was still holding the girls' bags not knowing what to say before Becky stepped up.

"Look…the Doctor's brilliant. I'm even more clever." Becky smiled briefly. "And this machine doesn't just go hopping to different planets, it's a time machine too. I could go to the end of the universe and back and it'd only a take a minute. So stop worrying so much. See you in a minute, alright?" Becky hugged Jackie for a long moment before the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS with Becky following. Rose hugged her mother, telling her it would be fine, then going inside as well. Mickey joined Jackie as the TARDIS dematerialized. Jackie kept her eyes on her watch as they stood in silence.

"One minute." Jackie turned back to the flats as Mickey sat down to read the paper.

* * *

**Ta-da! I finished with the Slitheen. Please review on what you think.**


	9. Dalek

**OMGees I'm back! I haven't updated since last year! Blurgh! Haha anyways I'm here with _Dalek _and I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Becky and Rose following behind. Rose looked around, fascinated.

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course…" the Doctor replied looking around as well.

"Where are we?"

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." the Doctor answered.

"Uh, underground? Personally, I like being at sea level and above." Becky turned to face the Doctor.

"You'll be fine." Rose said off handedly. "When are we?"

"2012."

"God, that's so close, so I should be… 26." Rose said, causing Becky to groan.

"Oh yeah, let's bring up age, knowing I'd be 27." Becky stuck her tongue out at Rose, folding her arms.

"It's not that much higher." Rose told her.

"There we go again! Bringing it up!" the Doctor and Rose shared a look which Becky was oblivious to. The Doctor then flicked a switch and lights flooded the museum.

"Blimey! It's a great big museum!" Rose commented.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust... that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship." the Doctor explained when passing the items in question. They noticed a Slitheen arm in one case.

"Ooh! A stuffed Slitheen arm." Becky wrinkled her nose. The Doctor noticed something else.

"Ah! Look at you!" the Doctor staring inside a glass case that held what looked like a head of some sort of robot.

"What is it?"

"An old friend of mine… well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." the Doctor shook his head.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Becky asked.

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out." the Doctor stared at through the glass even more intently. "Calling for help." he placed the tip of his finger on the glass causing an alarm to go off. They were immediately surrounded by soldiers pointing their guns at them. The Doctor flashed them a grin.

000000000

The Doctor, Becky and Rose were led into an office where two men were inside, the younger one gesturing towards the artifact on the table.

"What does it do?" the older man asked.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel…" the younger one responded.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." the Doctor interjected.

"Shut it." the woman that escorted them, said.

"Really though, that's wrong." the Doctor insisted.

"Is it dangerous?" the young one finally asked.

"No. Just looks silly." the Doctor held out his hand for the artifact, prompting the security to ready their guns. The older man held up a hand to stop them and handed the object to the Doctor. "You just need to be…" He ran his fingers gently over the object and it played a note, almost like a harmonica. "…delicate." Everyone looked impressed. The Doctor grinned at them all while playing it.

"It's a musical instrument."

"And it's a long way from home." the Doctor continued. The man who was in charge stood.

"Here, let me." the man grabbed it from the Doctor who raised his eyebrows.

"I did say 'delicate.' Reacts to the smallest fingerprint." the Doctor told him. The man couldn't play it at first as it made a series of bleeping noises. "It needs precision." he touched it more gently and it played a few notes. The Doctor smiled.

"Very good. Quite the expert." the Doctor complimented.

"As are you." the man, tossing the instrument aside, landing on the floor. The younger man and the Doctor looked at it, alarmed. "Who exactly are you?" The Doctor looked back at the man, a little more disdainful than before.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake." the man sneered.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." the Doctor shrugged.

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices." the man glanced at the girls. "Quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty."

"They're gonna smack you if you keep calling them 'they.'" Rose said.

"She's English too!" the man turned to the young boy. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy - Got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten." the boy ignored him.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Becky made sure to use pronouns and in her best american accent. Which turned out to be quite well since Van Statten didn't notice.

"Mr Van Statten owns the internet."

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the internet." Rose interjected.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten smirked.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." the Doctor moved on.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten asked.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." the Doctor responded with Becky rolling her eyes.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten questioned.

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Henry replied.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said to Becky who grinned.

"Goddard - inform the Cage. We're going down." Van Statten turned to his assistant who nodded. Then he turned to the boy. "You - English. Look after the girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever you it is British do. Maybe the other girl will join you. And you - Doctor with no name….come and see my pet."

0000000000

Adam showed Rose and Becky into his workshop. Rose looked around, interested while Becky looked bored.

"Sorry about the mess. Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods…" Adam apologized. "What do you think - that is?" He asked handing them an object.

Rose tried to look as if she had intelligence on it. "Er…a lump of metal?"

"But-" Becky interjected. "if you really look, it looks like as if it's from a spaceship." Adam looked impressed.

"Exactly what I thought." Becky flashed him a thin smile. "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecrafts -aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist." Adam told them excitedly.

"That's amazing." Rose grinned knowingly.

"I know that sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life." Adam continued, not noticing how Becky had identified the metal as piece of a spaceship and already knew what he was blabbering about.

"I'm gob-smacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?" Rose asked.

"Best job in the world." Adam smiled at her.

"Imagine if you could get out there." Rose said. "Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." Becky left them to their discreet flirting, looking up only when Rose mentioned her name.

"What?" she asked their amused faces.

"I said, "Rose smirked. "That you and the Doctor like each other."

"Oh, sure." Becky shrugged. "How else have we not killed each other yet?" Rose shook her head, smiling.

"No, I mean like-like."

"Oh no." Becky shook her head rapidly. "It's not like that."

"Yes it is." Rose countered before turning back to Adam. Becky was left to think things through on her own. Did she like-like him? No, absolutely not. But maybe…..he was intelligent and had a sense of humor that matched Becky's…not to mention he was good looking…Oh my God she did like him! Becky was shaken out of her revelation by Rose who was pulling her out of the room. She was so shocked, she tripped still lost in her thoughts.

00000000000

Adam led them down to the outside of the Cage where they were stopped by a guard.

"Hold it right there!"

"Level Three access. Special clearance from Mr Van Statten." Adam flashed his ID Card before walking inside. "Don't get too close…" Rose slowly walked up to the Dalek and peered into its eyepiece.

"Hello?" the Dalek simply continued to watch her. "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes." Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, what?"

The Dalek answered her slowly. "I am in pain. They tortured me. But they still fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No." Rose replied, sharing some sympathy. The Dalek lowered its eyepiece.

"I am dying." it said, rather sadly.

"No, we can help." Rose said earnestly.

"I welcome death. But I am glad… that before I die…I met humans who were not afraid." the Dalek said as Rose looked overwhelmed with sadness and pity while Becky bit her lip, feeling sorry for it.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Becky asked.

"My race is dead. I shall die alone." the Dalek replied. Rose had tears in her eyes and tried to touch the Dalek.

"Rose, no!" Becky shouted, slapping her hand away. She didn't know exactly why she made Rose not touch it but something told her to stay away. Rose narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Why not?" Rose reached for Becky's hand and raised it towards the Dalek. "Look-"

"No, Rose!" Adam yelled but he was too late and even as Becky was squirming away, Rose placed Becky's hand on the Dalek as it suddenly burned. Becky pulled away immediately.

"Genetic material extrapolated - initiate cellular reconstruction!" the Dalek cried out, having a new lease on life. Sparks flew from it as Simmons entered the room.

"What the hell have you done?" he shouted, approaching the Dalek. "Whatcha gonna do? Sucker me to death?" The Dalek proceeded to do just that as it placed the sucker over Simmons face and all Becky could hear was his skull cracking as she ran outside.

"It's killing him!" Rose shouted at the guard. "Do something!"

"Condition Red! Repeat, Condition Red! This is not a drill!" the guard shouted over the intercom.

0000000000

The Doctor, Van Statten and Goddard exited the lift and entered Van Statten's office. The Doctor addressed a monitor that had a communication link to the lobby.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." the Doctor commanded.

"Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose said. "I didn't know-"

"Yet, I told you not to and you didn't listen." Becky snapped. There were few times that Becky got mad at her best friend, but this would be the first she would be mad for a while.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." the guard told them.

"The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." the Doctor countered. Rose, Becky and Adam stood behind the security who pointed their guns at the Cage as the door opened.

"Open fire!" Bywater ordered as they shot at the Daleks.

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" Van Statten barked out.

"Becca, Rose - get out of there!" The Doctor shouted as the Dalek advanced upon them, the bullets having no affect. Bywater turned to a female guard.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" De Maggio turned to the trio.

"You - with me." they followed her and they started to run through several corridors. "Civilians! Let me through!" Rebecca, Rose and Adam ran out of sight as guards pointed their gun in the direction they came through. Bywater ran into view.

"Cover the north wall: Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter, Blue division hold." then he is killed by the Dalek behind him. The guards fired at the Dalek but the bullets never seemed to reach the Dalek and it simply kills them all. Rose ran ahead and spotted a flight of stairs.

"Stairs! That's more like it!" Rose said as Becky and Adam ran up behind her. "It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio commanded as they ran up the stairs and looked over the banisters to observe the Dalek.

"Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam said rather mockingly.

"Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?" The Dalek only watched her, saying nothing. "I demand that you surrender, is that clear?" There was a short pause.

"El-ev-ate." the Dalek said as it levitated in the air and floated up the first few steps.

"Oh. My. God." Becky said as the Dalek continued up the stairs. De Maggio turned to Adam.

"Adam, get them out of here."

"Come with us," Rose said urgently, "You can't stop it!"

"Someone's got to try. Now get out!" De Maggio pushed them away. "Don't look back, just run!" Adam led the girls up the stairs as the Dalek advanced. As they ran Becky only heard her scream ringing in her ears. They finally managed to reach the weapons testing area where guards were ready to fire at the Dalek.

"Hold your fire!" the commander shouted. Becky, Rose and Adam stopped. "You three, get the hell out of there!" The three made it out as the Dalek came into the view. It stopped and it somehow entranced Becky as they both stared at each other. Rose grabbed at Becky's hand.

"Becks, come on!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, hold on, it was staring at me." Becky told her. "There's something off about this…"

"Uh, yeah it's a killing machine!" Rose shook her head and tugged Becky along.

0000000000000

Adam, Becky and Rose were running up a flight of stairs as Becky's phone buzzed and she answered.

"Is this important? I'm only running for my life." Becky barked down the phone.

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Level 49." Becky answered, glancing at the sign.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off, bulked level 46." the Doctor said, on the computer.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Becky asked.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run." the Doctor ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Becky smiled a little. "Come on, at least a smile. You can't be wretched all the time."

"Not really in the mood." the Doctor growled.

"Are you ever?" Becky questioned, tilting her head.

"Becca, this is serious. You have to _run_." the Doctor said with urgency in his voice as Becky let her smile fade as she ran faster as the three rounded the corner of floor 46.

"We're nearly there, then." she said, pumping her legs faster, the intense workout sessions Becky did once a month, finally paying off. The bulkheads began to lower as Adam and Becky nearly made it with Rose lagging behind.

"Come on!" Becky turned around and pulled on Rose's arm, forcing her to go faster. Adam had already made it when the bulkhead was only a foot away from the ground. "So glad you had gymnastics!" Becky said, throwing Rose forward allowing her to fall and slide through the gap. Becky pressed a hand on the metal wall, bowing her head.

"Rebecca, where are you? Did you make it?" the Doctor shouted from the phone in her hand. Becky slid down the wall.

"Now what did I say about calling me 'Rebecca'?" Becky smiled sadly.

"Becca…" the Doctor warned.

"Sorry, I was busy being a martyr or whatever." Becky sighed. She glanced down the hallway to see the silhouette of the Dalek gliding towards her. "It's been fun, Doctor." he was silent, horrified. "It wasn't your fault before you even try to blame yourself. If you do, I'll haunt you forever." More silence. "Okay, so maybe no on the haunting. But Doctor-" the Dalek approached her.

"Exterminate!"

000000000

Becky has her eyes closed, expectant. The Dalek came closer but did nothing. Becky opened one eye then opened the other.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" she demanded.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." the Dalek told her. Becky raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"So? Whatcha waiting for?" Oh no, the made her sound like she waited for Death. Becky pursed her lips, not intent on dying. "Oh, hold on… I touched you… and you can't kill me." Becky laughed, relieved. "You're changing! You're becoming something... _different_." the Dalek shot its death ray either side of Becky.

"Quiet! Quiet!"

0000000000

Adam and Rose stepped out of the elevator, the latter in tears and sniffles. The Doctor rounded on them.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Becky behind." the Doctor glared at them.

"Doctor…." Rose said pathetically. Then his earpiece crackled with the screen turning on.

"Open the bulkhead or Rebecca Ross dies." the Dalek said, causing Becky to roll her eyes. The Doctor took a few steps towards the screen, an expression of pure relief and joy on his face.

"You're alive!" he commented.

"Last time I checked, yeah." Becky grinned at him.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek commanded.

"Don't do it!" Becky shook her head vehemently.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek questioned causing Becky to raise her eyebrows but not comment. The Doctor paused before turning to Van Statten who was shocked.

"I killed her once." the Doctor went to the computer, ready to let the Dalek through for the sake of his companion who was _so _much _more _than a companion to him. She gave him a chance and went off to the stars with him, she didn't hold back on what she thought but she was always brave. And now he had to be brave too.

He hit the return key.

0000000000

Becky rode the elevator in silence with the Dalek next to her as the numbers went up to Van Statten's office.

"Don't kill them. Please." Becky blurted out. "You didn't kill me."

"And why not? Why are you alive and others are dead? My purpose is to kill. What am I? What have you done to me?" the Dalek screeched out. The door opened to reveal Van Statten there, waiting.

"Van Statten." the Dalek advanced on the man. "You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you, I just- I don't know, I - I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you- I wanted you better, I'm sorry." Van Statten backed away, terrified. "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Van Statten winced but before the Dalek could start, Becky jumped in.

"Don't kill him!" the Dalek turned to face her. "You don't have to keep killing. There must be something else you want."

"I want freedom." the Dalek finally said.

"Yeah. I knew it'd be something like that." Becky smiled, leading it back to the elevators back to floor one. When they reached the floor the Dalek shot its death ray to the ceiling making a hole through it.

"You've made it. Thought I'd never see the sun again. My skin would be _so _pale." Becky shook head, smiling.

"How…does…it…feel?" the Dalek asked before opening its casing to reveal a mutated creature inside with tentacles, a huge head and one eyeball. Becky couldn't look away until a voice behind her made her jump.

"Get out of the way." the Doctor said in a low voice, holding a gun in hands, pointed towards the Dalek.

"You're kidding me, right?" she sneered, folding her arms.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." the Doctor told her. Becky fought to keep her mouth shut.

"But look at it. It's changing now. Must've been when I touched it or something but you can't kill it." Becky firmly said.

"What's it doing?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"It's freedom." Becky said softly. "It's changing. But what are you changing into, Doctor?"

"I wasn't…Oh, Becca. They're all dead." the Doctor looked at Becky.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor answered honestly.

"I am the last of the Daleks." the Dalek said making more of an effort to speak now.

"You're not even that. Becca did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." the Doctor said.

"Into what?" the Dalek asked.

"Something new." the Doctor said. "I'm sorry."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness…Rebecca…give me orders! Order me to die." the Dalek ordered. It closed its eye. The Doctor looked from the Dalek to Becky.

"I can't do that." Becky backed away.

"This is not life. This is sickness." the Dalek told her. Becky pursed her lips, before taking a deep breath.

"Do it."

"Are you frightened, Rebecca Ross?"

"Definitely." Becky answered.

"So am I." the Dalek said. "Exterminate." Becky rushed towards the Doctor who held her hand as they watched the Dalek close its casing and levitated itself into the air. The balls around the casing detached themselves and surrounded the Dalek into a sphere. It glowed briefly before it exploded, vanishing into the air. The two looked at the same spot, stunned.

000000000

The Doctor held Becky's hand as Rose led them back to the TARDIS. The Doctor placed his other hand on it, looking at it lost in thought.

"Little piece of home. Better than nothing." the Doctor said sadly.

"Is that the end of it? The Time War?" Becky asked. Rose looked confused but didn't say anything, still too upset.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that." the Doctor shook his head.

"Well then…it's a good thing I'm here then." Becky smiled and he smiled back.

"Yeah." Adam jogged up to them.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared…they're closing down the base." the Doctor faced him with his arms folded. "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!"

"Good." Becky shrugged.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam sighed.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." the Doctor told Adam.

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars…" Rose said trying to hint at something.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." Becky grinned then understood. "Ohhh…Rose, he's a bit…good-looking." the Doctor gave Becky a look she didn't notice.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose said innocently. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and turned to the TARDIS.

"On your own head."

"What're you doing? She said 'cement'." She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in." Adam said. The Doctor and Becky entered the TARDIS before Rose followed behind. "Doctor?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned for their sanity. "Rebecca? Rose?" Adam looked through the doors and stepped inside. Then the engines started up as the TARDIS began to dematerialized.

* * *

**I hope you guys like and I hope you review. And this time, I promise to respond back to your reviews :)**


	10. The Long Game Part 1

**So I couldn't do it! Sorry but this has to be split up into sections or I'll never manage. I only manage to do a certain amount before I'm busy again so I'm splitting the chapters up so updates will be faster. Also my email decided to get wacky and put fan fiction in junk for some strange reason. So I've fixed that and hopefully you guys will review so I can maybe reply back. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and review!**

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in a corridor, with the Doctor and Rose stepping out first.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship…no wait a minute, space station, and uh…go and try that gate over there. Off you go!" the Doctor quickly told Rose who nodded once before opening her mouth.

"200,000?" she clarified.

"200,000." the Doctor nodded.

"'Kay." Rose said as the Doctor grinned and raised his eyebrows. Rose laughed before opening the TARDIS door which Becky was leaning against, hearing every word the Doctor and Rose were exchanging.

"Hey!" Becky exclaimed, trying to keep herself upright. "I'm only just standing here."

"Sorry." Rose apologized. "Adam? Out you come." Adam stepped out first with his mouth hanging open. Becky stepped out, looking unimpressed even though she _totally _was.

"Oh my God." Adam said, awestruck.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rose told him.

"Where are we?" Adam asked her.

"Good question. Let's see. So, um…judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000." Rose said, rather knowledgeably. Becky smirked, eavesdropping on the Doctor and Rose earlier and knowing those words came out of the Doctor first. "If you listen…engines." The Doctor watched her, smiling. "We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down…Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!" Rose opened the gate and the Doctor and Becky followed with Adam lagging behind.

"Nice." Becky murmured to the Doctor who grinned innocently. "So what's going on here?"

The Doctor smirked."The fourth great and bountiful human empire. Earth is-"

"Covered with mega-cities, five moons and a population of 96 billion. Blimey, we can reproduce." Becky continued from what she learned from the Doctor. Rose and Adam looked awed. "It is the hub of galactic domain, stretching across a million planets with a million species." Adam fainted with a girlish sigh. No one bothered to turn around.

"He's your boyfriend." the Doctor told her.

"Not anymore." Rose said, disappointedly.

0000000000

"Come on, Adam." the Doctor said after Adam regained consciousness and calmed down. "Open your mind. You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent - culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

"Out of the way!" a man rudely pushed past Becky as the floor suddenly sprung to life around them. Food vendors were set up all around them as people bustled around them to get to the lines.

"One at a time…" The stall keepers took orders as the place became busy. The Doctor looked bemused.

"Oh yeah. Some good manners." Becky rolled her eyes and folded her arms, searching for the man who pushed her.

"Oi! You, mate! Stop pushing. Get back. I _said_, back."

"My watch must be wrong." the Doctor was wrong-footed as he checked his watch. "No, it's fine…weird."

"That's what comes of showing off." Rose said. "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect." the Doctor said defensively.

"Well, obviously not…" Rose teased him.

"They're all human. What about the million of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?" Adam questioned.

"Good question." the Doctor thought for a moment. "Actually, that _is _a good question." the Doctor threw an arm around Adam's shoulder. "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." Adam said honestly.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." the Doctor strolled up to the chef. "Oi, mate - how much is a cronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart." the Chef answered. "Now, join the queue."

"Money. We need money." the Doctor said going to a cash point, sonic screwdriver ready.

"Aw," Becky started. "How come you never let me have money?" the Doctor ignored her and held his sonic screwdriver to the cash point as a stick of credits slid out. The Doctor handed it to Adam. "I'm serious...what if you leave me stranded for years on some weird planet because you can't pilot the TARDIS properly? I'm gonna need a mortgage and whatnot. And clothes!" the Doctor once again ignored her, knowing she was just having a little fit because Becky couldn't let the man have it for pushing into her by accident. The man was long gone somewhere in the queue.

"There you go - pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." the Doctor said, walking away.

"How does it work?" Adam asked, examining it cautiously.

"Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." the Doctor turned around as Becky and Rose laughed. "…Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" the Doctor shooed him away. Adam walked into the crowd and Rose made to follow him.

"Off you go then! Your first date." the Doctor said to Rose.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." Rose smiled before walking away. The Doctor grinned and when she left, he adopted a more thoughtful look. Becky noticed but didn't comment, as he took her hand as he stopped two women.

"Erm… this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" the Doctor adopted a confused look.

"Floor 139…could they write it any bigger?" a woman indicated to a huge sign on the wall.

"Sorry it's just been one hell of a party." Becky lied smoothly. "I can't even remember the place I work."

"Satellite Five?" another girl piped up, nicer than the taller woman.

"Right of course!" Becky smiled widely. "What is Satellite Five again?"

"Hold on, wait a minute - are you two a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" the second girl said.

"You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for us." the Doctor showed them the psychic paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Right, Fire away. Ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything." the taller brunette said.

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" Becky asked.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know…Mr and Ms Management. So…this is what we do." The first woman walked away to lead them to the screens while the shorter one smiled at them nervously. "Latest news... sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day... spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant."

"Wait, he?" Becky raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was probably common around this time anyway.

"I get it." the Doctor said. "You broadcast the news."

"We ARE the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it."

0000000000

A camera above them zoomed in on a monitor, catching every word the four standing around the TV screens spoke.

"600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere." The Editor glanced at the monitor for a moment.

"Something…is wrong. Something fictional." he bent over the shoulder of man in ice as the Editor pointed at the monitor showing the Doctor, Becky, Cathica and Suki. "Those people."

"Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us." Cathica continued.

"Security check. Go deep."

000000000

An alarm sounded startling Becky to which the Doctor grinned at.

"Shut up," she grinned as the Doctor led them to Rose and Adam who were standing around, confused.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" the Doctor called out. Rose turned, beaming, and immediately getting up to the join the two. Adam paused for a moment, holding Rose's phone before putting it in his pocket.

00000000

The Editor stood, waiting for the results of the security check when the computer announced it was cleared.

"No, something's WRONG. I can taste it. Tiny little shift in the information. Someone down there shouldn't be here." The camera focused in on the Doctor, Becky, Rose, Adam, Cathica and Suki who were standing together. The Editor went to two of the people working at the computers.

"Double check. Triple check. Follow them."

000000000

The six were joined by several others in a room. There was a chair in the middle of a raised platform where the others sat around around, cross-legged. Cathica walked to the middle of the platform as she spoke to the room.

"Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection." Cathica turned to the Doctor. "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." the Doctor said casually. When Cathica turned away, the Doctor and Becky shared an amused look.

"Okay, so - ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot - my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy." Cathica introduced herself. "That's Cathica with a "C", in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please…do…" The Doctor grinned back while Becky was a little put off how Cathica was so desperate.

"Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy."

"Actually…" Suki interjected. "It's the law."

"Yes, thank you, Suki." Cathica sounded a bit irritated. "Okay, keep it calm…don't show off for the guests…here we go." she laid down on the chair. "And…engage safety." The workers put their hands on the pads as eight walls lit up as they did. Cathica clicked her fingers as a door opened in her forehead. The Doctor looked a little disgusted, Becky a little disgruntled while Rose was alarmed and Adam was excited. "And…3…2…and spike." A blue light spiked down into her brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer." the Doctor explained.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose commented.

"Nah. She wouldn't remember any. There's too much, her head would blow up." the Doctor replied casually.

"Thanks for the picture." Becky said sarcastically, following as the Doctor began to walk around the room causing Rose to follow as well. Becky stopped in the middle, staring as Cathica processed the news and into her fellow co-workers.

"The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." the Doctor continued, ignoring her.

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asked.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her," Rose knelt down to get a closer look, "and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." He completed his walk and leaned against the railings next to Adam, grinning.

"Now, that's what I call power."

* * *

**And scene! **

**So please review and I'll definitely see you all next week!**


	11. The Long Game: Someone's Watching

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but unfortunately life got in the way. My grandmother got sick so that took up some of my time. There was also school and testing and even more testing, but I'd like to think that's over now. So hopefully, I will get back into writing more. I've said before I will be cutting the episode into parts because I think it'd be easier. So yeah, that's the end of my speech. Okay, read.**

* * *

Becky nudged the Doctor, her expression odd. The Doctor noticed and looked down at her in concern.

"Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Becky asked out of no where. The Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Becky shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "I think it's gone now, anyway."

"Becca, what are you talking about?" the Doctor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I dunno, but don't you feel it sometimes?" Becky asked, "Come on, 900 years you're bound to get the feeling at least once."

"I suppose." the Doctor shrugged. "One feeling I do get…this technology's wrong." the Doctor told Becky in a whisper, glancing up to see Rose and Adam conversing with each other.

"What are you talking about? This is like-" Becky thought for a moment, "High-tech nerd stuff." the Doctor only gave a half-hearted glare in response.

"So, trouble?"

"Oh yeah." the Doctor nodded. Becky grinned before shaking her head at him in mock annoyance.

"There's no break with you, is there?"

"Absolutely none." Suki suddenly gasped, lifting her palms from her pad as if she was burned. The other employees were forced to lift their own hands as well, causing the compressed information to stop streaming into Cathica's head. Suki rubbed her hands, breathing deeply. Becky glanced up in concern, eyeing the shorter woman.

"Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?" Cathica asked, clearly annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Becky called out, ignoring Cathica's very annoyed expression. Suki calmed her breathing before talking.

"Yeah, sorry, must've been a glitch…" Suki tried to reason, still confused. Cathica stood from her seat. Then there came a loud noise as a projection appeared on the wall.

"Promotion." a computer voice announced, making Becky slightly suspicious. She exchanged looks with the Doctor.

"This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name." Cathica pleaded, praying hard enough that it caused the others to eye her in concern. "Say my name, say my name…"

"Promotion for…Suki Macrae Cantrell." the words followed soon after on the projection as the girl's mouth dropped open in surprise. Cathica looked as if someone had given her a blow to the stomach. "Please proceed to Floor 500." Suki stood up, gaping at the screen.

"I don't believe it…Floor 500…" Suki shook her head.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica practically shouted, upset, "I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance…and they've said yes!" Suki exclaimed, her expression lighting up in joy. Becky couldn't help but smile at the girl's happiness even though Cathica was being a downer.

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!" Cathica whined unhappily.

"What's Floor 500?" Rose asked Becky.

"The walls are made of gold." Becky answered, dead-pan. "Highest job here apparently."

"Come on, let's go say goodbye." the Doctor tugged on Becky's hand, leading her to the elevators.

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you!" Suki exclaimed, a smile on her face, "Floor 500…" she turned to the Doctor and Becky, "Thank you!"

"For what?" Becky asked as the Doctor said, "I didn't do anything!" at the same time. Suki beamed, leaning forward.

"Well, you two are my lucky charm!"

"All right! I'll hug anyone!" the Doctor said, moving forward to hug her. Suki giggled while Becky looked disgruntled. Cathica looked anywhere but at Suki while Rose went back to Adam was a few feet away.

"Why don't you ever hug me?" Becky asked jokingly, only she wondered if she actually meant it.

"Cause you're a pain!" the Doctor laughed good-naturedly yet then seemed to realize Becky looked slightly upset.

"Right…" Becky mumbled as Suki suddenly interjected.

"Oh my God, I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting," Suki lifted her bag and rushed over to the elevators, "I'm sorry! Say goodbye to Steve for me." The Doctor, Becky and the newly returned Rose smile as the doors slid closed. "Bye!"

"Good riddance." Cathica muttered as the doors finally closed.

"You're talking like you'll never see here again. She's only going upstairs." the Doctor said.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

"Ah, you see?" Becky stepped in front of Rose, wagging her finger at the girl who was smiling at her, "Now I'm _intrigued._"

"Have you ever been up there?" the Doctor asked Cathica, following her through the area.

"No. You need a key for the lift, and only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few." Cathica replied.

"So what makes you so sure you _want_ to go up there?" Becky asked, frowning slightly. Cathica looked surprised at the question.

"Well… they always made it sound like a dream, I guess," Cathica shrugged, "Walls are made of gold and all that. Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?"

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" the Doctor questioned.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I - I came straight here. Satellite Five - you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all," Cathica eyed them carefully now, "You're not management, are you?"

"At last!" the Doctor cheered, "She's clever!"

"And he's not so subtle." Becky rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything." Cathica said after a moment.

"Don't you even ask?" Rose popped up out of nowhere.

"Well, why would I?" Cathica shot back.

"Aren't you journalists? Haven' you noticed all the crew is human?" Rose fired back, not one to easily back down. She could say she got it from her years of spending time with Jackie and Becky.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board," the Doctor said calmly, trying to make her see what was right in front of her, "Why?"

"I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything." Cathica shrugged. The Doctor glanced around the room dramatically.

"Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats."

"What threats?" Becky asked.

"I don't know…all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept visitors away…" Cathica ticked off. "Oh and the government of Traffic Five's collapsed so that lot stopped coming, you see…just..lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Yes, and all that ultimately made you humans the only species on this station." Becky cried, triumphant. "So little, so subtle…unlike him." She said sticking out her thumb at the Doctor.

"I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything." Cathica said.

"Yeah, except what's in front of your faces." Becky muttered. Rose grinned, nudging Becky gently.

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology." the Doctor said.

"It's cutting edge!"

"It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago." the Doctor exclaimed.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose asked.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude," the Doctor said, "It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years - when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" the Doctor asked.

"91 years ago…" Cathica looked away thoughtfully. Becky smirked.

0000000000000000

They all went into the big area once again, this time looking for answers. The Doctor was scanning the side of a door with his sonic screwdriver, with Rose and Becky standing behind him.

"We're so gonna get in trouble," Cathica said nervously, "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off."

"Rose, tell her to button it."

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice!" Cathica whispered as the Doctor wrenched the door open.

"Isn't that kind of what he's hoping for?" Becky asked, "He always need someone to tell him he's amazing. I think that's why he let Rose come."

"Hey!" Rose cried out in disbelief.

"Well, I wasn't going to do it." Becky shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." Cathica said, beginning to walk away.

"Go on then! See ya!" the Doctor shouted making Cathica stop even as Becky waved at her.

"I can't just leave you, can I!" Cathica said exasperated.

"If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know, we keep asking - " Cathica paused, "Something to do with the turbine."

"And you believed them?" Becky asked her.

"Well, why wouldn't we?"

"I usually need proof of some sort," Becky shrugged, "I'd want to make sure I knew why I had to melt in this sauna."

"I give up on you, Cathica," the Doctor sighed, "Now, Rose and Becca - look at them." Becky gave Cathica an award winning smile.

"They're talking sense."

"Oh, thank you." Rose replied.

"Why is it so hot? And where is the proof? Where are the sources from reliable people?"

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica shook her head.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing." the Doctor said sagely.

"I once dated this guy who used to have a plumber as a dad. He knew all about space. He helped me in my science class." Becky added.

"Not what I meant-" the Doctor accidentally snapped a bunch of wires, causing Cathica to look away in exasperation. The Doctor then worked on hacking into the mainframe which he managed to do.

"Here we go - Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." the Doctor moved backward to let them all see.

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange..and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica asked.

"Never underestimate plumbing." Becky wagged her finger at her.

"I suppose…the ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out…channeling massive amounts of heat DOWN." Cathica looked up.

"All the way from the top."

"Straight to the bottom." Becky said.

"Floor 500."

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." the Doctor explained, looking up as well.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked the Doctor and Becky.

"You can't, you need a key."

"Keys are just codes and I've got the codes right here," the Doctor pointed to the screen in front of him, "Here we go, override 215.9."

"How come it's giving you the code?" Cathica asked. The Doctor looked straight into the security camera.

"Someone up there likes me."

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be the end of this episode. Next up is Father's Day, which I have _so_many things planned for, it's funny. Later, guys!**


	12. The Long Game: After Shock

The elevator doors opened allowing the the Doctor, Rose and Becky to step into it. Cathica watched as they did, stopping a few feet away.

"Come on, come with us!" Rose invited, beckoning her towards them.

"No way!" Cathica shook her head, refusing.

"Bye!" the Doctor waved, not seeming to care. Becky gave him a small smirk which he seemed to find as high praise.

"Well, don't mention my name," Cathica wagged her finger at them, "When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" Cathica stormed off, headed in the other direction.

"That's her gone." the Doctor said, "Adam's giving up. Looks it's just you and me." Becky smiled up at him, feeling a fluttering in her stomach which she didn't show. Rose popped up behind the Doctor.

"And me!" the Doctor turned to look at her.

"And Rose." he turned to face the front as the doors closed. "Good." Becky slid a card at the bottom of the buttons as the Doctor took her hand.

00000000000000

The lift reached Floor 500. The doors slid open as the Doctor, Becky and Rose stepped out.

"The walls are not made of gold," the Doctor commented as they all looked around, "You should go back downstairs."

"Whoops." Becky said unapologetically, walking further into Floor 500. "Didn't quite hear you that time." Rose followed after, giggling. The Doctor watched them for a moment, considering something before following. Becky stumbled into the Editor's room where he was watching the screens inattentively.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire." the Editor began to explain.

"Doesn't really sound 'great.'" Becky mumbled under her breath which everyone still managed to hear. The Editor threw her a dirty look to which she raised an eyebrow at.

"Anyway… birth certificated, shopping habits, bank statements, but _you_ three…you don't exist." the trio watched him blankly, not saying anything. The Editor laughed at their expression.

"Not a trace! No bith- no job- not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" Rose spotted Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushed over.

"I don't know…" Becky shrugged, tossing back her auburn hair, "I guess we only walk through sand and waves." the Editor rolled his eyes, getting very annoyed with the woman. The Doctor shot her a look, pleading with her to shut up.

"What've you done to her?" Rose demanded, shaking Suki slightly.

"I think she's dead." the Doctor answered for the Editor.

"She's working…"

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets." the Doctor said, a storm brewing in his eyes. Becky glanced at him, concerned, stretching her fingers to take his, providing him some calm. The Editor didn't seem to notice.

"Oooohhh! You're full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no one." the Editor laughed. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, cause we're off." the Doctor took Becky's hand which the Editor finally noticing what the two were doing. "Nice to meet you. Come on." he called out to Rose. Drones restrained the two and when Rose tried to get up, Suki grabbed her arm tightly.

"Tell me who you are!" the Editor shouted, desperately wanting to know.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say am I?" the Doctor shot back.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." the Editor said, now smiling.

"And who's that?" Becky asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful-"

"I knew it!" Becky sang but stopped once one of the Drones pulled her arm further back causing pain to flare in her arm to which she cried out.

"That smart mouth's going to get you into more trouble," the Editor barked at her, "As I was saying, it's not the Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." the creature speaks, it's tone sounding angry. "Yeah - sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed _to live by kind permission of my client." he snapped his fingers and pointed up to a creature in the ceiling. It looked like a huge ugly colored jell-o with snapping teeth to Becky.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

"You mean to tell me, that this _thing _is in charge of Satellite Five?" Becky demanded to know.

"That 'thing' is in charge of the human race." the Editor leered at her, causing the Doctor's temper to rise. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarondenfoe." the creature roared.

"That's a mouthful." Becky commented.

"I call him Max." the Editor said. The Doctor smiled sardonically and nodded. "If we create a climate of fear…then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy…invent an enemy…change a vote…"

"So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves." Rose concluded from her spot where she was restrained in manacles.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" the Editor questioned.

"Yes." the Doctor and Becky said in unison.

"Oh." the Editor looked disappointed, "I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes?'"

"Yes." the Doctor repeated causing the Editor to laugh.

"You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles - you'll find out how much fun I am." the Doctor said threateningly.

"Your fun level is like a seven out of a one to ten scale." Becky interjected, scrunching her nose, trying to think.

"Come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit." the Editor smiled.

"You can't hide something on this scale." Rose said. "Somebody must've noticed."

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain…I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it." the Editor smirked. "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're sooo individual." the Doctor spotted Cathica from the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything.

"When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." the Editor bitterly added.

"What about you? You're not a Jagra…uh…a…" Rose struggled to say it correctly.

"Jagrafess." Becky told her helpfully.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well." the Editor snarked.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." Becky said, "This is like a high level operation going on here."

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um…install himself."

"Bet you two got _really_ close." Becky muttered and the Doctor couldn't help the roll of his eyes along with a small smile.

"What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool - stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system." the Doctor explained.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, yet you remain unknown." the Editor clicked his fingers, sending an electric shock through the Doctor, Becky and Rose. "Who are you?" The Doctor winced, hearing Becky's slight cry of pain.

"Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Becca Ross, that's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering." the Doctor pleaded.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" the Editor suddenly stopped then smiled. "Time Lord."

"What?" Becky cried out, bemused.

"Oh yes! The last of the Time Lords in his traveling machine. Oh, with his little human girlfriend from long ago and her best friend." the Editor caressed Becky's face gently, causing her to pull away in disgust.

"You don't know what you're talking about." the Doctor said.

"Time travel." the Editor continued, "I know, and yet you're still denying. Will you stop if I do this?" he clicked his fingers again, causing larger and stronger bouts of electricity through Becky. Becky grimaced, before throwing her head back and giving out a scream of pain. The Doctor desperately tried to take off his manacles, wanting to save Becky. She was only human….and she was so important….

"Someone's been telling you lies." Becky managed to say through her teeth.

"Young Master Adam Mitchell?" the Editor said, snapping his fingers again, relieving Becky of her pain. He snapped them again, showing a projection of Adam writhing with pain and shouting, the compressed information, streaming into his head and coming out.

"Oh my God - his head!" Rose shouted.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" the Doctor shouted, angry. Angry at the Editor for torturing Becky and angry for Adam for causing it in the first place. "They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S - TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it." the Doctor said, "I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." the Doctor rounded on Rose, angry at her too.

"You and your boyfriends!" the Doctor said bitingly.

"Today, WEare the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." the Editor said.

"And no-one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." the Doctor said, indirectly telling this to Cathica who rushed away. An alarm went off.

"What's happening?" the Editor cried, "Someone's disengaged the safety." he clicked his fingers to Cathica with the compressed information streaming into her brain. "Who's that?"

"Someone you should've promoted years ago." Becky grinned. "That's Cathica."

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!" the Doctor added.

"Terminate her access." the Editor commanded Suki.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it! Look at that…" the Doctor nodded towards the icicles which were beginning to melt. "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate." the Editor placed his own hand over Suki's. "Burn her mind."

"Oh no, you don't." Becky said, her green eyes darkening. The screens suddenly exploded with sparks and the Drones fell lifeless to the floor. Satellite Five shuddered as alarms went off. Rose's and Becky's manacles came undone. The Editor rushed around, trying to get all the corpses to sit up straight.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." the Doctor laughed.

"Yes! Uh…I'm trying, sir, but - I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea-" the Jagrafess roared angrily. The Editor pushed Suki's corpse away and tried to operate the computer himself. Rose fumbled in the Doctor's jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver while the Jagrafess threw a tantrum.

"What do I do?"

"Flick the switch!" the Doctor told her. She did, causing an explosion nearby which made her jump. They free the Doctor who turned to the Editor.

"Oi, mate - wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" the Doctor moved away before a lump of flesh fell on him. "See you in the headlines!" he grabbed Becky's hand and the three ran out of the room.

"Um - actually - sir - if it's all the same to you, I think I'll resign. Bye then!" the Editor made to run but Suki grabbed his ankle, tripping him over. "Let go of me!" Meanwhile, the Doctor, Becky and Rose ran across the Floor, dodging clumps of snow falling. The three enter the room where Cathica was still streaming. The Doctor clicked his fingers and it stopped and Cathica rose up, smiling at them.

00000000000

Everyone seemed to be settling down in the canteen area, finally over almost dying. The Doctor sat a table with Cathica with Rose and Becky leaning on the bar behind them.

"We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage." the Doctor said.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's gonna believe me." Cathica told him.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot go thins now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal." the Doctor said.

Cathica spotted Adam standing by the TARDIS. "What about your friend?" The Doctor's expression darkened. He caused so much damage, torturing Becky especially. He spotted her, watching Adam carefully. That boy was immature and didn't deserve to see the world - he would reserve that right for almost anyone else. Becky's safety was threatened and Adam was a big part of it. There was no way that _boy_ was staying in the TARDIS with her.

"He's not my friend." the Doctor stood up abruptly and marched in Adam's direction. Becky jumped when she saw him.

"Come-" The Doctor ignored her and advanced on Adam.

"I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key." Adam showed them the key, "Well, it's…I know….It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" The Doctor said nothing, taking the key and shoving Adam inside the TARDIS, "You know, it's not actually my fault, because _YOU _were in charge-"

00000000

The Doctor marched Adam out of the TARDIS which has materialized in his living room. Rose walked out with Becky, shutting the doors behind them.

"It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" the Doctor glared at him. "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Well, I was gunning for that." Rose interjected, upset with Adam herself.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"No. Um..what do you mean?" the Doctor walked over to the house phone and picked it up.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." the Doctor explained. Adam looked incredibly guilty. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and Adam watched silently as he blew up the phone. "That's it, then. See ya."

"How do you mean, 'see ya?'" Adam asked.

"Hasta la vista," Becky said. "As in goodbye."

"But…what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head - I've got a chip type two, my head opens." Adam said.

"What, like this?" the Doctor clicked his fingers, opening Adam's head.

"Don't." Adam said angrily. He clicked his fingers and it closed.

"Don't do what?" the Doctor asked, clicking his fingers again and opening the chip again.

"Stop it!"

"All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it." Rose said. Becky hid her fingers behind her back and clicked them.

"What?" she asked upon seeing in Adam's face. "It's only fair. I almost died because of you." Adam sighed and clicked it close. Rose clicked it too.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." she snickered.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you." the Doctor said.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself."

"And - I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am - but you can't just leave me like this." Adam said.

"Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." the Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

"But I wanna come with you!" Adam pleaded.

"I only take the best." the Doctor said, "I've got Becca and Rose." Adam's mom comes inside.

"Oh my God."

"Who's that? Jeff? Is that you?"

"It's me - mum- don't come in, wait there a minute," Adam said. "Rose…take me with you."

"You caused Becky to be tortured," Rose said, "She's my best friend. I won't risk them because of you." she turned and boarded the TARDIS before closing the doors as it disappeared. Becky in the console room, tried to get the Doctor to laugh before returning to bed. Upon reaching her room, her smile collapsed as her body started to twitch slightly. Becky felt tears come to her eyes as the pain coursed through her. The Doctor doesn't have to know….she thought to herself as she got ready for bed.


	13. Father's Day: Big Mistake

**This is where the good stuff begins! This will mostly be Becky and Rose-centric with the Doctor comforting Becky and vice versa. And of course Becky comforting Rose.**

* * *

Rose leaned against the railings, explaining her newest idea. Becky and the Doctor were sharing the captain's chair, Becky practically on the Doctor's lap.

"'He was always having adventures. Oh, he would have loved to have seen you now.'" Rose quoted her mother, "That's what mum always says. So, I was thinking…could we? Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?"

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" the Doctor asked as Becky took a deep breath in surprise. Becky put her head on his shoulder, causing him to glance at her in concern. If they went to visit Rose's father, there was a good chance they would see Stephen and Hilary Ross.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, we'll just leave it." Rose said, looking slightly disappointed.

"No, I can do anything," the Doctor said indignantly, "I'm just worried about you two."

"I wanna see him." Rose's tone was firm. The Doctor and Rose looked to Becky who was still leaning against the Doctor. Rose's eyes pleaded with her to accept, but it was still quiet for a minute. Becky sighed, getting up from the chair and leaning against the console and putting a hand on the machine. She finally nodded.

"Let's do it."

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." the Doctor stood and started up the engines.

00000000000

The Doctor, Becky and Rose sat at the back of a small chapel where people were witnessing the marriage of Jackie and Peter Tyler. Becky scanned the crowd, spotting a familiar color of fiery red hair, leaning against her husband who was holding her hand contently.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Angela, Suzette, Prentiss…" the registrar said.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne…Suzette…Anita…" Jackie narrowed her eyes at him. Pete glanced at the registrar, begging for his help with his eyes.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." she said, causing the Doctor to glance at Becky who had tears in her eyes, unnoticed by even herself. The Doctor took her hand, causing her to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What?" Becky finally noticed the tears welling up, "Oh. Uh, nothing. It's just…I was just thinking…my dad never looked that happy in my memories."

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose commented, not paying attention to the two beside her.

"…to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'til death do us do part." the registrar said.

00000000000

The trio were back in the TARDIS, with Rose continuing her story.

"I wanna be that someone. So he doesn't die alone." Rose said, facing Becky. It seemed Becky was in charge of whether or not they would be going to see Pete. The Doctor cared more for Becky's feelings and Rose was slightly annoyed about having to go through Becky, of all people, to see her dad.

"November the 7th?" Becky checked, knowing how much Rose wanted to do this. And she wasn't going to be the one who denied her her chance.

"1987." Rose nodded. The Doctor started the engines, as Rose watched them and when they stopped, she looked at the doors.

000000000

They stepped out of the TARDIS, into a normal day. Music played somewhere off and Becky tilted her head towards it, trying to decipher what it was. Then she pulled away, noticing it kick started her random headaches again. She had to talk to the Doctor about that...

"That's so weird. The day my father died…I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day." Rose said.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight." the Doctor looked down at Rose, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Becky nodded, taking Rose's hand. They walked down the road and stood on the curb of the pavement, waiting.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present - a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." Rose said, trying not to cry. A car rounded the corner, heading down the street. "He got out of his car…" the car pulled over. "And crossed the road." the car completely stopped. "Oh, God. This is it." Pete grabbed the vase from the passenger's seat and got out of his car. Becky put her arm around Rose, while the Doctor stood behind them. Pete was completely unaware as a car headed towards him. Pete turned and his eyes widened in shock as the driver threw a hand over his face. Rose hid her head behind Becky's shoulder as Becky cringed. The vase crashed onto the floor and Rose looked up to see her father on the ground.

"Go to him. Quick." the Doctor said.

00000000

Rose leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Becky was rubbing her back, putting her hand through her hair. Ambulances sounded all around.

"It's too late now."

"How do you know?"

"By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead." Rose explained. Her voice cracked, too overwhelmed by her tears. The Doctor looked away. "He can't die on his own."

"Can I try again?" the Doctor looked unsure but then nodded, knowing Becky would be upset with him if he didn't try again.

00000000

The three stood out of sight around the corner, the first set of themselves standing on the curb.

"Right. That's the firstus. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait 'til she runs off and she follows and then he goes, then go to your dad." the Doctor explained. For the second time around, Pete parked his car.

"Oh, God. This is it." the First Rose said, Becky putting her arm around her.

"I can't do this." Rose breathed out now.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." the Doctor told her. Rose watched as her father got out of his car, breathing heavily now. Then - she suddenly dashed out.

"Rose!" Becky cried out, raising a hand which then twitched badly.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. Rose ran past the first set of themselves which seemed to shock them. Rose knocked her father out of the way and they tumbled out of the way. The first set looked surprised before they disappeared. The Doctor and Becky looked on in horror as Rose stared at her father.

"I did it! I saved your life!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, God." Becky moaned, clutching the Doctor's arm, knowing what happened was _not_ good. _At all_. The Doctor was in a stony silence. "What the hell has she done?!"

"She's ruined everything." the Doctor replied, furious. "I'm through with her. She doesn't know what she's done."

"Doctor…"Becky said, watching the way the Doctor seemed to be glaring daggers at Rose, "It's gonna be okay, right?"

"Course not. She changed the past." the Doctor shook his head. "I know what I'm doing. She doesn't." Pete suddenly pointed to them while Rose nodded. An alien watched them from above, circling around them, the others not noticing. The Doctor didn't know what would happen now, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He knew he shouldn't have gone back a second time but he couldn't resist Becky. He couldn't even if tried which he didn't even want to.

"If you said no, I would've understood." Becky said quietly, taking his hand into her own, "I knew going a second time wasn't going to be good." Rose smiled at them, waving them to her. "But we both did it for Rose."

* * *

**By the way guys, I have a tumblr now. Agentfrenchtoast, if you want to visit. **

**Next update: Mid-week**


End file.
